Distance
by Leunra
Summary: After a night of passion Kagome is left by the person she thought loves her, she flees from the city...to get away from the painful memories but mostly from him. Now years passed and it seems fate has something planned for her. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Inuyasha or anyone from the anime...why!!!???? Just give me Sesshoumaru and I'll leave you alone...Bankotsu maybe?**

"blah" - talking

'blah' - thoughts

- change in scene

> > > - flashback and end of it

**Chapter 1:**

"Kagome...still up at this hour?" A young man with short brown hair peaks inside a room to view it's occupant. A look of hesitation is etched on his handsome face. He takes in the site of said occupant, a young woman with long raven tresses that shines with blue highlights, all natural of course. She seems to be preoccupied, a frown mars her perfect face, her chin resting on her palm as she looks out the window. She doesn't even notice that he's there.

Houjo admires the beauty in front of him. Within that youthful exterior is a soul of someone so ancient it dates back to the time where mythologies and the bed time stories children often begged their parents to read for them, are as real as the people you see everyday. A time of his ancestors, hell she's probably met them. Kagome is a demon an inuyoukai, and a proud one at that. She takes pride in her kind and the black blood that flows within her veins.

Sadly, these days the pride she once shows off exuberantly now is weakened with insecurities. The sparkle of her sapphire eyes, one that was always filled with a glimmer of joy had dimmed, her smiles more forced as if she _has_ to do it out of reassurance. Kagome has lost a part of her, and that part is probably what's been occupying her mind as of lately.

"Kagome?" he said again with a little more volume this time to shake her off her musings. Kagome was brought back to reality when she noticed her friend standing right there, she blushed a bit embarassed that she wasn't paying attention, mostly because he knows the subject of her thoughts.

She smiles, the same fake smile she's been doing to tell him that she's doing fine, when in all actuality she's hurting inside, "Oh...Houjo-kun! I'm sorry...I was just thinking about my lesson plan for tomorrow...how long have you been here? How was work?"

He took the seat besides her and leaned back to relieve his aching muscle from the long hours of work he just put in, "Okay," he stretches his arm out and yawned, "I just got here a couple of minutes ago, I have some good news to tell you!'

Her eyes beemed a little, Houjo rarely has good news to tell her, he usually talks about how tired he always is because everyone seems to give him all the work because he's so smart as his co-workers would say. She urged him to go on. "Well...I got promoted Kagome-chan! No more getting pushed around...now it's my turn to do all the pushing!" he paused...not really liking how that sounded. Kagome laughed a bit when she saw the disturbed look on his face.

"That's great Houjo-kun! I knew you can do it! You're better that all the other people in there...they're all slackers anyway, you deserve it," she laughed again, giving him a celebratory clap. Houjo smirked at the suffix she always use for him, if anything he should be calling her Kagome-_sama_. She always hated formalities, and she stressed the fact that she loves calling him _Houjo-kun_ it kinda grew on him, "It fits you!" he recalled her saying. That was back then in college, about nine years ago. They had a class together, Humanities it was. She was majoring in World History and he in Bussiness **(A/N: **I never took any of those so I don't know what classes they both have in common, okay I'll leave you alone now.both dealt with interacting with different types of people whether they wanted to or not. At the time he didn't know she was a demon, it was year later when she felt that she can really trust him that she finally let him in on her little secret.

> > >

"A demon!!!!???"

"Lower your voice down!" she yelled back, her hands clamped her ears shut she could still feel the ringing in her head, "Kami, you want me to be deaf?"

"Yo...you're a...a...demon?"

"Yeah...but I'm not bad! I don't go around raiding villages and eating babies," her stomach got a bit squeamish at the thought of that, "I'm the good guy!"

"You mean there's bad guys?!" his face paled, somewhere out there are powerful demons that can kill him with a mere twitch of a muscle and one is currently in front of him right.

"No...I mean yes...er...I'm making this worse huh?" Houjo just gave her a bewildered face, he's still a bit shocked at her _little_ confession. "Look just like humans there are demons that are highly respected in the community and are kind hearted like doctors, bussiness owners, scientist, _and_ there are those that are not exactly in everyone's buddy list... you know drug dealers, yakuzas... lawyers. So there's nothing to worry about!" She smiled vivaciously revealing a set of two very sharp fangs he just now noticed.

His demeanor changes and he looks at her with an accusing finger, "_How old are you anyway?_"

She gasp at the question, "I'll have you know I'm only 236 years old," she huffed indignatly.

"236!!" his eyes widened.

She crossed her arms and grumbled , "Fine...I'm 281 okay...happy now!"

> > >

They laughed that whole night, she told him more about her kind and her family. How she has many great great great nephews and nieces and that she has a human family as well. She mentioned to him how she was planning on staying with one of her human relative once she gets all her classes done and when she comes back from Europe. They we're both in college together for three years, after that she was done, got her diploma and, as she said, left for Europe to stay there for two years. He didn't see her then but they managed to stay in touch, it was 2 years ago when they came upon eachother at a market one day.

His smile fades a little bit when he remembered the other part of his news, she noticed and she has a feeling that she was not going to like it, "There's more to that news, what is it?"

He scratches the back of his head, reluctant at telling her this, "Well...part of that promotion is me getting moved to another branch of the corporation...they want me to go to the city...and it's in 3 months Kagome." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard this, 'The city? Why does it have to be in the city? Why can't it be anywhere _but_ the city...Guam perhaps...it's a nice little island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and it's warm and sunny...like a mini Hawaii. WHY THE CITY?!' She knows she is being selfish, she didn't want to mess up what Houjo's got going now. Plus it's his decision, and she knows there's no way he's going to back down on that offer, Ayumi's there, his fiance, they've been apart for a year now and with their busy schedules and location they haven't even set up a wedding date. Well today's the day that Kagome will do something so unlike her. She will stay and manage to be a regular adult with full responsibilities.

That momment of ackward silence was not a good sign, with me," it was more of a pleading order than a request. She was surprised, why would he offer her to come with him, he knows the reason of her refusal. "It's okay Houjo-kun, I can stay here and just take over the rest of the payment for the apartment. Plus, Ayumi's there...if I was there then I'm sure there's going to be more complications. I'll be fine...plus it's time that I start living on my own place without the support I've been getting."

He scoffed at the idea, Kagome living on her own, the demoness had the money to afford her own house back in college, instead she chose to live in a dorm, it's very expensive and the best of it's kind, but a dorm none the less. Her excuse was because she wanted to have a roomate, she hated living on her own. For the two centuries that she was alive she lived with families and friends, but_ never _by herself. Even when she she went to Europe she was accompanied by her demon friend Ayame and that was only for two years, a blink of an eye for the likes of her. You wouldn't believe how she reacted when she found out that he lived here, she practically squeezed the life out of him. "You know very well that the thought alone is near impossible to accomplish for you. Come on Kagome...your job as a highschool teacher isn't enough for the payments of the apartment and untilities alone. You don't want to use your credit card, you don't want to deposit of withdraw any of your money from you account...at least if you're living with me you know that you're taken care of. I'm not living with Ayumi...I'm getting my own apartment for now." she still didn't looked convinced. "Are you going to let him run your life?" That broke the damn for her, a tear escapes her eye, it streams down her porcelene face adorned with two light plum stripes on both sides.

"It hurts Houjo..." she looks away from him so that he can't see the pain in her eyes, "I don't know what I'll do if I see him..."

Houjo gently took hold of her chin to make her look at him, his brown eyes looking straight at her sapphire pools, "You'll never know until it happens...Kagome...if you can't do it for yourself...then do it for her," he looks down at her lap "do it for your daughter." They both look at the little girl who's sleeping peacefully on her lap, silver hair falling carelessly around her face.

So...what do you all think? Good, okay, needs improvement? Please review... I want to know what you all think. I stood up till 11 typing this thing and I have work at like 7 ( I need my 12 hour of sleep )

If you have any questions feel free to ask , I'll try to answer them without revealing too much in the next chapter. I'll add some notes about this story in the next chapter too if you're all confused.

Also **I need a beta reader **if you all didn't notice I need some work on my way of writing. This is my first fic that I'm actually releasing to the public so please be nice. So if anyone wants to be my beta reader just e-mail me or something, I really need one, as you can tell I was had a little problem in the beginning...I just forget some of words when I really needed them!!! DAMN YOU BRAIN FART!

Brain Fart: it's not my fault you're easy to pick on hehe!

Leunra: come back here and give me back my word...thingys!!! (start chase)

Brain Fart: can't catch me..I'm an oozy...stinky...fleshy.Bumpy.Looking.Thing....

Leunra: eeww...(stops all of a sudden and looks with discust) you are a brain fart...literally... (walks away)

Again please review!!! Much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha...but me no care about him...me care about Sesshoumaru more!!!**_

**Thank you for those who reviewed... you make me feel special and loved blush **

Okay some stuff you need to know:

1) This is AU which means anything that's going on in the anime or manga has _nothing _to do with my story right now. I'm just borrowing the characters, putting them in my own little story world, and making them do what I want. insert evil laugh here

2) Kagome has always been a demon, she was born a demon, she's not the little 15 year old that fell in the well. I will try to write a little explanation about how this came to, I won't add it as a story, I'll probably just put it in my site.

3) The shikon no tama will be of no importance to this little story of mine, I mean if I put that in there the story will wonder off from the main plot.

4) I'll try not to make any new characters up I'll probably just have one.

5) If you're wondering how Kagome managed to stay single (as in not mated) for two centuries it will be explained.

6) Their daughter will not have demonic markings at the time (so that I can make it fit in my story). She will get them when she hones her demonic skills so they will show up when she's older. She's only 2 in human year, but she looks like a 4 or 5 year old. In my story world, demon children grow rapidly. If you think about it they have to, to be able to survive, back then I'm pretty sure that there are a lot of demons who would pick on the younger demons because they were more vulnerable and weak. So they have to grow faster to be able to adapt to the harsh world, laws of nature man.

"blah" - talking

'blah' - thoughts

> > > > change in scene

>>>> flashback and end of it

**Chapter 2:**

Did she really want her daughter to meet him? After what he has done to her, after abandoning her on her most fragile moment. Yes... she has the right to meet her father. Deep inside Kagome's fears fails to diminish, she still has many doubts and questions. What if he thinks this is all some sort of a foolish attempt to get him to take her back? Afterall the inuyoukai is very handsome and very wealthy, infact he probably has a long list of lovers, all calling him in an attempt to regain his affection. 'With me near the end of that stupid list! Probably written with a big red marker along with "can't believe she fell for that trick ha ha ha" on it,' she fumed. What's worse though is what if he doesn't believe that the child is theirs?

How can he not? He'd be too ignorant not to see the similarities, the hair alone was a given, the same straight, shiny, soft, silver, only a bit darker, strands (**A/N: **Hey that all began with an 's') that Kagome always envies. The most apparent trait her daughter recieved from her father would be her eyes, the same amber depths that seems to strip you bare with everything but your soul. She was lucky that at least her eyes has a little bit of blue specks. It's hard for Kagome to stop thinkng of him especially when she see's her daughter, really she's like a miniature female version of him.

When she was still pregnant, every night she would do the same thing, she would sit in her rocking chair facing her window and looking at the star-filled sky. During those quiet moments Kagome would lay her hands on her growing abdomen and whisper one thing, "Just try not to look too much like your father, okay." Now at night when her daughter is sleeping soundly, Kagome whisper one thing, "Why do you have to look like your father soo much?" She couldn't blame the child, she knows deep down inside she would want a little remembrance of him. 'You broke my heart...but you were the first I gave it to...Sesshoumaru.' He was still special to her, no matter what he did, he was the first that she ever loved.

Sure she had relationships before, not to mention many has asked for her hand in marriage. It was rare to find a full blooded demon that's unmark and has lived as long as her. Others like her would be mated and have many children and granchildrens of many generations.When she was of age to take on a mate her father was more concern of finding one for her brother Souta. When Souta chose a mate, her father would then find mates for her cousins. "I want you to choose your mate Kagome," her father explained, and she was greatful.

The Taiyoukai of the West at the time, the great Inutaisho, has set up a proposal for her to marry his oldest, Kagome at the time has never met any of his children, because she never went to any gatherings and parties, but she has heard of them. She always feigned sickness, or that she was too busy. Then news struck of how Inutaisho has fallen, and that Sesshoumaru has taken the title as the new Taiyoukai of the West. The proposal was called off, Sesshoumaru instead opted to remain unmated.

After that she left Japan to travel around the world, the noble youkai's of Japan were not able to ask for her hand in marriage. They didn't know how long she would be gone. She was a hard one to catch. When she finally met Sesshoumaru many decades later she believed that it was probably destiny that brought her this far, true she was close to being bethroed to him, but at the time they were under cumstances. She thought that maybe he was the one she would stay with, it was finally time for her to take a mate. After all she's very content with her life. But she thought wrong, her little dream world was ripped from her and reality sunk in, he left her and he never came back.

She's scared of what the future has in store for her and her daughter now.

They're leavng for the city tomorrow, everything was packed and moved to their new apartment. Kagome gave her two weeks notice about a month ago, her students were very dissapointed to see her leaving. They loved her so much, she was their favorite. The whole faculty was amazed over the fact that her students were doing excellent in history compared to their other subjects. They found that her lesson plans are up to standards with the school boards. Nothing was too easy, she gave plenty of work, group projects, and reports. The students simply enjoy her lessons, which is a big thing considering these are highschool students she's dealing with.

They gave her the worst group of student that all teachers refused and begged not to get, only new teachers are assigned to that class. Since this is her first time teaching they decided to give her that class, to see if she can work under all kinds of situations. Within months the trouble makers were making A's and B's, and can mention parts of her lecture from memory. Her trick for that specific group: to instill a little fear for the student to see her as a repected figure but not as to frighten them. The look on their face when she caught that piece of paper ball mid air while her back was turned to it's thrower was truly a kodak moment.

For them to absorb her lectures more effciently she often brings ancient artifacts, those she collected and stored away over the years. She told interesting stories about her "ancestors" that lives at the time of what they we're going over,which is usually about someone she knows, or from personal experience. 'It pays to travel around the world,' she smirked. Everyday her students were all ready and willing to start class, like it's their first day of kindergarten and everything was new and exciting (ah...those were the days).

Now the only thing she's worrying about is how her daughter is going to meet her father. 'Yeah, walk up to his place, ring the door bell and when he answers shove her to his face and scream "LOOK WHAT WE MADE THE NIGHT YOU LEFT ME YOU ASSHOLE!!!" that's brilliant Kagome!' she laughed at the thought of that though, she won't really say that, at least not in those exact word. 'I'll leave the dirty language to her uncle Inuyasha,' Inuyasha...she wondered how he was doing, how everyone was doing for that matter. The only person she informed of her departure was Kikyo, after that she never called anyone from the city. She was afraid that they would find her bearing a child. She know's what they were going to do if they find out, they would pressure Sesshoumaru into taking her back out of guilt. That's the last thing she wants him to do, to take her back as a burden and of pity.

"Mama..." she hears the faint whisper of her daughter, she was looking up at Kagome with big golden pools.

"Hm?"

"Is there a park where we are moving?" she asks, she looks adorable in her little light blue pajamas with star and moon prints, while holding on to her favorite 'Fluffy' a white furry stuffed dog.

"Uncle Houjo said that there's one across the street from where we are going to live. There's also going to be a pond and a little playground," she informed the little girl. He daughter moves closer so that she could carry her and place her on her lap.

"But the ducks are not here, because it's too cold...member...they mi...mi..." her brows furrows, thinking really hard of the word her mother taught her way back.

"Migrated...yes, but when they come back we can feed them," her daughter gives her a big smile, she can see her little inscissor and can make up her two dull fangs.

"Will we be able to see otooji and obaasan ?" She loves Souta, Souta always refer to her as his favorite niece, _"She's your only niece!"_ she told him. He along with her mom visit whenever Kagome asks for an artifact to show her class. Kagome nods her head indicating yes. "I want to meet the whole family mama...I wish everyone will like me."

"I'm sure they will...how can they not love a girl like you?" She kisses the forehead of her daughter as they both stare out the window at the big blue moon. 'Sesshoumaru...please don't do the same thing you did with me...don't push her away..."

------------------

otooji: uncle, younger brother of mother (like Souta is to Kagome)

obaasan: grandmother

Yeah the story plot didn't move did it? Sorry, but at least I'm done with Chapter 2 does peace sign followed by Final Fantasy's victory song

Inuyasha: yeah yeah whatever stop playing around okay...when am I coming in?

Leunra: hey, I'm taking my damn time to make sure that this story works. Plus as if you don't know this is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic... so if anything those two should be mentioned more.

Inuyasha: What?!?! This is my show...why else do you think it's called "Inuyasha"?

Leunra: uuhhh...cause they didn't pay Sesshoumaru enough?

Sesshoumaru: Three thousand yen a week is mere change for the likes of me.

Inuyasha: whatever...you're not in here too you know.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru will make a dramatic entrace that will just captivate the heart his fans. Opens room full of raving girls screamin "We Love You Sesshoumaru!!!!" I will wait if I have to.

Leunra: Don't worry boys, you'll get your turn soon.

Inuyasha: you're just lazy!

Leunra: Lazy!?!? Why you...OSUWARI! followed by big thud and Inuyasha shaped crater

Kagome: Hey! You can't do that?! Leunra eyes shift back and fort and walks off

**Reviews:**

Thank you for reviewing my story!

_From A Single Spark:_

shabopo (I can't wait till you update TSOTB!), kairinu, Taiyokai (hope the notes answered your question), Mistress Hime (I'll read your stories, and thanks for the tip). There was another one but I forgot!!! Sorry!!!

_From _

Inugirl (you're my first reviewer hug), shinkumitsukai (hey you never said anything about me telling you when I update...I know her if anyone's asking), BurningDawn15 (I'll try making it long...but I'm having problems putting everything in writing.)

Please review, it will make me ever-so-happy


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Inuyasha...self esteem down 5 points!**_

So another chapter posted, yay! Who knows maybe some of our beloved characters are coming in?

If anyone is asking: _Who is the daughter?_ or _What is the name of the child? _Only got one answer for ya...wait and see! Plus if the father doesn't know then I don't think the readers should too. You both have to find out at the same time. P

"blah" - talking

'blah' - thoughts

> > > >change in scene

>>>> flashback and end of it

**Chapter 3:**

"Sugoi!!! Houjo-kun this place is amazing!" Their so called 'apartment' is the whole top floor of the building, Houjo has really outdone himself.

He laughed at the look of the two, both eyes wide with their mouth agape. "Well...the company said they were going to give me the biggest they have. Plus I told them how you two are staying with me and I will only settle for the best."

Kagome looks at Houjo with a bit of skepticism, "you...Masuki Houjo, actually voicing your thoughts to your superiors?"

"So part of that statement is a _little_ bit skewed...but you gotta admit, this place is fit for a king!"

"Or a hime!" the little child giggled. "Maybe Fluffy will have a friend soon Mama?"

Kagome knew what that meant, he daughter always wanted a pet, she loves animals, but right now Kagome didn't want to get one until they moved to their own place. "I don't know if the owner allows animals...but don't worry chigo...we will soon." Her daughter smiles in understanding. "Now...why don't you go and find out which one is your room?" The apartment has two bedrooms and an office, the two decided that they should turn that into her daughter's room so that she has more space for her toys.

"My room! Fluffy," she gasp holding her stuff dog so that they we're facing each other, "I have a room! Arigatou hakufu!!!" She runs straight to Houjo latching on to his leg, (sound familiar?) he looks down at the little demon and laugh at the childs antics.

"Yeah, only the best for the little hime," she giggles and ran off in search of her room.

"Don't forget, we're going to the park tonight!" Kagome cries out. "Wear something warm, it's gonna be chilly tonight!"

"Hai Mama!"

> > > >

It was another busy day at the shrine, Kikyo had just finished sweeping the long steps, needless to say she's exhausted. "Thank Kami it's fall," she loves this time of the season. To her it's the time when everyone get's ready for the big change that's soon about to takes place. Plus the colors of the leaves are beautiful, 'nature's masterpiece,' she muse.

Everything is quiet and peaceful, a rarity in her case. When was the last time she's had a time to herself? 'Years',she answered. The trees are beautiful, an array of reds', oranges', greens',and yellows' all ready to fall from any sudden movement the wind brings. The trees never looked this beautiful since...Kagome left.

Her feelings began to dampen when she began to think about the demoness, 'where can she be?' It's been two years, two long years since she last seen her. She remembered the last thing thing Kagome had told her, _"Be happy with your life little sister...at least you don't have to live forever with the feeling of pain deep in you heart. I envy your kind, because in the end...you only remember the good things. My kind...we live forever...and forever is a long time especially when you're not with the person you love." _That was the first time she has ever seen her that serious, Kagome was always happy she made others happy aswell. She has the heart and soul of a human trap in an immortal's body. "I only wish the best for you...oneesan," she smiled, realizing that's the first time she ever addressed her like that.

"Why are we at a shrine?" She heard the sound of a little girl and immdiately looked at the shrine steps to await her new visitors, 'at this time of the day?It's late,' usually peak hours are around noon. She felt an aura that seems to lighten her mood, she knows this aura...the aura of someone she hasn't seen in two long years.

"We are going to meet someone very important to me...I know you'll love her," answered a familiar voice. 'It couldn't be,' her eyes widened when she saw the figure of the person she was just thinking about. "Kagome..."

"It's been a long time Kikyo," Kagome stopped at the top of the stairs, she urged the little child behind her, who was currently hiding, to come up and meet the young miko. "I want you to meet Kikyo...she's like my little sister. Kikyo, please meet my daughter."

Kikyo looks at the little girl in front of her, silver hair, gold eyes, a full demon for sure, it can only mean one thing, she gasp covering her mouth with her small delicate hand, "Please to meet you Kikyo-sama," the little girl shyly approached the miko. Kikyo kneeled to get a better look at the little girl. She placed her hand on the little girl's cheek, her eyes getting misty.

"You're beautiful..." Kikyo whispered and looked at Kagome, "just like your mother," she grinned. "You and I are related you know..."

"Really...how?" the girl asked.

"You and I have the same ancestors, we are the descendants of the two hanyous Midoriko and Kaede," the little girl made a face indicating that she didn't understand.

"I've tried explaining that to her...she never got it...don't worry when it's time, I'll call ya," Kagome interrupted. Kikyo stood and looked at the little girl then back at her. "She was born a couple of years ago, I'm sorry I never called," came Kagome's answer.

"I understand...what brings you here?" She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes.

"We are staying not far from here, we just got here this morning...you're the first person I've seen so far. So how is everyone?"

"KIKYO!!! DID YOU EVER GET MY BOXERS WASHED?" Kagome knew who this was, how could she forget that brash hanyou, sure enough said inu was coming out of the shrine house. She tried to hold back the giggle from coming out when he stopped and stared at her wide eyed.

"Ka...Ka...KAGOME!!!" he ran past Kikyo and grabs a hold of Kagome spinning her around. "Where the hell have you been? You didn't even bother to call or tell anyone where you were going? We were all worried sick!?"

"Great to see you too Inuyasha," she giggled. Just then he noticed the little silver haired girl next to Kikyo.

"Hey...who's the girl?" his thumb pointing at the quiet girl staring at him.

"Inuyasha...I'd like you to meet...your niece. This is your Uncle Inuyasha." The little girl waved at the hanyou.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, he was an uncle...wait if he's _her_ uncle then that means.... Just before any word was said a loud thud was heard, Inuyasha was unconscious and currently on the ground.

"Oh dear," gasped Kikyo, her eyes widening.

"Haha...I like him, he's funny!" The little girl giggled while pointing at the fallen hanyou.

> > > >

Kagome took her daughter to the guestroom and gave her a coloring book to entertain herself with while she speaks privately with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Just as she closed the door to well house...."YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SHE'S SESSHOUMARU'S KID!!!" She forgot just how difficult it is to speak privately when dealing with Inuyasha.

Kagome waved her hand frantically trying to calm the hanyou to prevent him from making a scene."Shh!!!! Be quiet Inuyasha!"

He just "feh'd" as usual and sat at the lip of the well, arms crossed, he looked right at Kagome with serious eyes, "okay...spill it..." he said with a deep voice.

"Yes...Sesshoumaru is her father... and I never actually told anyone this...except Mama...and Souta...and ojiisan...and Houjo...and his fiance," she laughed nervously, averting the two pairs of eyes that's looking intently at her and opted at looking at her glove, 'hey look at that...lint!'

"Does you daughter at least know who her father is?" Kagome just looked at her and again back at her gloved hands her cheeks a bit red tinge," I see..."

"That's it I'm calling him!" Inuyasha made a move to stand but was suddenly pushed back enough that he's close to falling down the well, two sapphire eyes looking dangerously at him, at that moment Inuyasha feared for his life, "or not?" he squeeked.

"No! If anyone will say anything about this it will be me!" She almost snarled her hold on his buttoned up red shirt getting tighter, blinking a few times she looked at Inuyasha to see him cringing," Gomen...Inuyasha...it's just...I'm scared...I want to tell him when the time's right." She slowly got off him, Inuyasha letting out the breath he's been holding in the whole time. "Please..."she looked at the two, "can we just keep this between us, I don't want Sesshoumaru to find out about her right now...plus I need to explain to her that she's going to meet her father soon." Inuyasha didn't even pay attention, he was too busy checking if his heart is beating, instead finding tiny rips her talons made.

Kikyo nodded her head in agreement, "we understand Kagome," she looked at Inuyasha, "_don't we... Inuyasha?_" He nodded his vigorously to prevent anymore unwated reactions or destruction of her favorite shirt, from any of the two. 'These two will be the death of me!'

"Thanks...well we better get going...I promised her we're going to the park, do you two want to come?" she smiled.

"Uh...no! No thanks Kagome...er...we're ah...we got some stuff to do," he grinned, while scratching the back of his head.

"O...kay..." Kagome was a bit suspicious..."Hey!" Inuyasha looked a bit nervous when she pointed at him, "Are you two planning on..." Inuyasha was sweating, "getting married?! I mean come on you two have been together for what, three years now...just tie the knot why don't you!"

He almost had a heart attack, "What!? I mean.." he crossed his arm again, raising his nose, "It's none of your bussiness!"

"He proposed three months ago," Kikyo showed the gold ring with a huge 2 carat diamond, which made Kikyo's tiny finger even smaller than possible, "we are to be married in Spring." Kagome's eyes was getting blurry with tears, "we are planning our wedding...that is why we can not go to the park with you. I believe Shippou is there...he misses you."

"Shippou!!! I miss that kitsune!" She gasped with excitement. "Aww... congratulations you two!!! Am I invited to the wedding?" The couple looked at each other then nodded, "KAWAII!!! I'll be there! Well I gotta go okay!"

The couple waved goodbye at the mother and daughter and as soon as they were gone Inuyasha grinned as if he had an evil plan in the works. "Inuyasha..."

"I'm calling that baka brother of mine," he walked in the house with Kikyo following him.

"We promised her!" Kikyo was not one to break a promise, especially because it deals with Kagome. "Let the two work out whatever dipute or problems they may have, we are not to get in the way, " she reasoned.

"Feh...we promised Kagome that we wouldn't tell Sesshoumaru about his daughter, we didn't promise that we weren't gonna tell him she's here! That baka...he had someone good and he just let it go...I would never do anything that stupid!" (**A/N**: kinda sound hypocritical there huh?) He dialed the number to his brother's cellphone, knowing he had to answer it because it was his 'emergency only' number.

"What." answered the other line.

"Guess who's back?" Inuyasha said in a sing song voice which didn't sound all too good, he smiled, looking at Kikyo who was not very comfortable with what he is doing.

"Inuyasha...you sound like a dying cat do you anything important to say, I have no time to play such foolish games," he bit back.

He was fuming, _he_ was the one that's suppose to piss of Sesshoumaru, well two can play that game,"now that _she's_ here again I suppose your gonna work you ass to ground again and drive her away like last time huh?" he said, none too sweetly.

"...." Inuyasha smile grew bigger 'checkmate', his brother knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Yeah...she said something about going to the park...I don't know about you but I'd get there as fast as my demon legs could ge-" the phone was cut off. "Knew he wasn't that stupid."

---------------------------------

chigo: baby, child

oneesan: big sister (to preven any confusion with what Kikyo meant by being related to Kagome go to: )

baka: stupid

hakufu: uncle

* * *

Well I'm putting more people in the story...what do you think? 

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed my story. For those who had question/s:

Kagome21: no i never watched witch hunter robin, i've seen it but never really sat and watch it.

LadyAkina: only one who knows she has a kid is her family, Houjo cause she's staying with him, and Ayumi (Houjo's fiance) I'm not gonna tell you who the kid is! You gotta wait...maybe in the next chapter you'd get the answer to your question.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. ::I'm really getting tired of saying that...truth hurts::**_

I just re-read Chapter 3...the many typos I made grr!!! Make's me soo mad!!! Sorry but I'm too lazy to fix the errors right now. Plus, did you notice how long it took me just to get this one out...I've been procrastinating as you can tell, but I have good reasons to. A family member of mine, whom I'm very close to, just went to the hospital. I have visitors and it's cold...and when I'm cold I'm lazy. Plus with all the holiday rush, I just could not get anything done.

**A/N (Mucho Importante!):** Well I just checked my outline (I started one so I could be better organized) and realized that I only have a couple of chapters left before "It's over!" (if you ever watched 'Teen Girls Squad' then you'd totally get it). So here I am asking you, the readers, if you would like me to write the story that happened before this. It kinda ruins it don't ya think since you'd know how it ends, but I wanted to start with _Distance_ first, because it was one of those stories that just begs to be released. So you can leave a little comment in the reviews: yes or no, and reasons why or why not (if you want, I don't really expect you to write an explanation). **But** this means that if I am writing another story I would really want help with this one because this is going to be a longer story (I think...I have to make an outline) and I'd appreciate a partner in crime for this one.

Okay then, on with the story!

"blah" - talking

'blah' - thoughts

> > > >change in scene

>>>>flashback and end of it

**Chapter 4:**

'She's here again...' the same words keeps echoing in his mind over and over again. He though that she was gone, never to cross his path again for the rest of their immortal lives. Sesshoumaru was no fool, he knew the pain he inflicted upon the innocent demoness. In fact he expected her to do the exact thing after that faitful night, she ran away, away from him to be exact. Kagome is a strong and determined woman , he knew that for a fact. She was not one to back down when times are bad, but when she left without even telling anyone where she was going, he cursed himself, with Inuyasha right behind him yelling all the vulgar language in the book, and some he knows were made up. He can still remember his younger sibling's exact word, _"What's the fuck is wrong with you bastard! You picked the wrong time to stop using your fucking brain and your common sense, even I ain't that dumb to do the shit you just pulled. If anything happens to her, you only got your fucking self to blame asshole. And you got me to deal with you...you...fluff...shitter!" _

It's been two years, two _long_ years. He massages his temple, willing to somehow ease the headache that's been forming from so much stress from work and now the message he had just recieved. Alas, the headache didn't dissapear, nor did it even fade the least bit.

The hanyou made a little note that she was heading to the park, for what reasons he didn't catch. He shouldn't have hanged up on his little brother, but the idiot's taunting was only riling him up, and that's the last thing he wants right now, to loose control regretting another action he makes. He stares at the ever growing pile of paperwork scattered all over his mahoghany desk. He's usually very organized, but right now he was in the middle of a very important deal from a big company overseas. It took months just to arrange a meeting, he can't just leave this to seek this woman. He managed to deal with it for two years, what's another hour to him? 'The girl can wait,' he tells himself, as he set off to review the proposals and documents.

Yet the image of the beatiful demoness with long glistening raven hair and amazing sapphire eyes smiling at him will not leave his thoughts. If it's one thing he hates it's loosing his concentration, and never has this happened until she walked into his hectic, but coordinated life. His whole world was turned upside down as soon as she opened her mouth and dared to stand up to him. He had a routine, one that worked well with his busy lifestyle, but it was all thrown out the window when he volunteered to train her. 'Self defense...her nagging along would be a lethal weapon,' he scoffs. She was became a part of his life without him knowing it, until it got to the point that images of her haunted him in his sleep. If he can go without a wink of sleep just to regain a part of his _normal_ life back he would, but no demon, not even The Taiyokai of the West can achieve that feat.

He growls breaking the pen that he had been holding in two, spilling ink all over his littered desk and papers, not to mention his clawed hands. He then notices the many scratched made by the other, a habit he does when his train of thought are jumbled. Picking up his phone he presses the speed dial for his secretary "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" a squeeky voice answers.

"Jaken...get me a copy of the proposals." Jaken notices that his master is irritated at ?" sweat was beggining to form around the toads forehead as he tugs on his collar, 'there was a copy?'

"I'm giving you a minute to retrieve the copy and have it on my desk, no excuses."

"But Sessho-" but the line was cut off.

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes and breaths in slowly, "One more hour..." he says once more to himself, an hour that seems to stretch into forever.

> > > >

Upon coming closer to the park the little girl couldn't help but notice a little area in the park. Swingset, slides, see-saw, monkey bars, and the thing that goes around so fast her Uncle Houjo threw-up. She smiles and began to jump around with excitement, "A PLAYGROUND!!! Mama...there's a playground," her blue speckled golden eyes widens. She holds her breath and whips her head to the right to look at her mother. Kagome nods and before the girl can even take a step her mother puts her hand on her shoulder.

"You need to cover those cute little ears of your with something, it's chilly," she rummages in her bag and takes out a furry pink beany, "here." she puts it on, tucking in the braided pigtails, "Don't want your hair getting everywhere, you might hit Uncle Houjo's face with it."

The little girl covers her mouth to hold in the giggles. "Arigatou mama. It was nice meeting Aunt Kikyo and Uncle Inuyasha, " Kagome kneels down so that the two are looking straight at eachother. "I like it here...because our family's here," she then puts her pink glove covered hands and places them on both sides of her mother's cheek, "and you're happy mama...I like seeing my mama happy, because it makes me happy," she smiles. Kagome feels like she's a dam that's about to burst, those words it was simple but it held soo much meaning, her little child knows deep down that she was hurting, she just couldn't fool her. Kagome places her hand on her daughters cheeks as well and smiles, she never wants to dissapoint her daughter, she's all that she has. The two, then give eachother a hug, Kagome chokes out a dry sob from this sentimental motion.

Kagome gets up and brushes off the tears that she failed to hold back, "now...where is your Uncle?" Her daughter only gives her a shrug, they we're suppose to meet here at 5 and it's already 20 after.

"Kagome!!!" She turns around to see Houjo running up to them, he stops , doing a little 'just a minute' gesture to take a breather. When he finally arrives Kagome gives him a weird look then laughs at his pale face. "I...had...a call...from...Ayumi," he pants then takes a deep breath. "When I looked at the clock it was already time for us to meet here, I ran as fast as I could."

The poor guy, Kagome rubs his back hoping it will help a little, "you didn't have to do that Houjo you could have just explained later on, we would have understood," Houjo coughs again, Kagome patting his back.

"I promised and I don't break promises, especially if it's a promise I gave to my favorite niece," the girl runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"You didn't hafta Uncle Houjo..."

Houjo clicks his tounge, "no no ladies, a promise is a promise. Now what kinds of a gentleman would I be if I break a promise?" He straightens himself and offers his hand to the girl, milady! I'm afraid we're a bit late for our playdate." She takes his hand and he picks her up and puts her on top of his shoulder. "Hold on!" he warns her as he runs to the playground, the girl laughing so hard.

Kagome just has to smile at the two's antics, for the two years that her daughter's been here on Earth her family consisted of her, her mother, her little brother, and Houjo. Houjo being the little girls father figure, yet it surprised Kagome that never once did her daughter addressed him as '_papa_'He was always '_Uncle _Houjo', '_hakufu_' on rare occasions, but never as a father, she figured that maybe her daughter knows that her father is somewhere else.

"Hey wait up!" cries a young girl, Kagome's heard of that girl's voice before, in fact she was certain that she knows the owner of that voice.

"You gotta run faster than that to catch me!" this one is of a young boy, who's coming closer to her. 'Funny, that voice sounds familiar too.' The owner of the voice tackles Kagome, all she heard was an "oomph" from the boy. She opens her eyes and sees that unforgettable red hair in a pony tail.

Said red head was too busy rubbing his head to even look up, "Sorry lady...I didn't notice that y-" Shippou blinks furiously and rubs his eyes, hoping that the figure looking at him is not a result from hitting his head. "Ka...Kagome?!"

"Shippou!!! Oh Kami!!!" she grabs the kitsune as he lunges himself at her once again. "You've grown! I miss you!"

The kitsune's eyes are already getting misty, his Kagome, his big sister is back and he couldn't believe it. Although it was proof enough since he's within her warm embrace. "Where-were-you-why-didn't-you-tell-anyone-where-you-were-we-were-all-sad-especially-me-because-IMISSYOU!!" he didn't even pause to breath, he's just happy she's back.

"I just had to have time to myself Shippou...but it's okay...all that matters now is that I'm here," she ruffles the soft red hair of his. "By the way..." she places her hands on his chin to make him look at her, "who's with you?"

"There you are! That's not fair Shippou-chan I can't run as fast as-" the one-sided pony tail and gap tooth is a given already. The little girl has grown into a beautiful young lady, one who is currently staring at her with mouth hanging open from disbelief. "Ka...gome-chan?" Kagome only nods, the little girls whole expression change from shock to pure joy, and without warning she joins the two, gripping Kagome by the waist a little too tight. "I MISS YOU!!!"

"I do too you guys, but you gotta give me room to breath," the two quickly got off, cheeks flushed from embarrassment at their childish behavior. "Now," she places her hands on her hips, "I assume that you two are not here by yourselves?"

"No...Sango-chan is here with us, she's a bit behind because she's too slow," Rin scowls when Shippou mentions their chaperone being _'slow'_.

"Quit it Shippou-chan...just because she gained some weight doesn't mean she's slow," she looks up at Kagome, "she's just taking her time."

Kagome watched the exchanged between the two, "What do you mean gained some weight?" Sango loves to exercise, infact the girl always forced Kagome to work out and exercise all the time when she was training. The girl has the perfect trim figure, there was no way she could loose it that fast.

"Just because I wanted to take my time doesn't mean you can take my weight gain into consideration. Besides...some women tend to gain weight when they're expecting..." Kagome whips her head back and sees her best friend smiling at her, "unlike a certain demoness who still looks perfect...some things never change." There stands Sango with an _enourmous_ belly, there's no way you can hide a portuding abdomen like that!

Kagome is speechless, her eyes begins to water, second time she broke down in under 5 minutes, this is way better than watching a romantic movie.

Sango just had to laugh, "what, two years of absense and you got nothing to say to your best friend?" She almost fell back from the force of Kagome's embrace, Sango returns the favor and rubs the back of her crying friend. "I would have invited you to our wedding...but we had no idea where in the world you were hiding," she jokes, she heard the stiffled laugh from her friend. "We all miss you Kagome...we we're very worried."

"I didn't mean to do that... I'm soo sorry," Kagome looks at her friend, "you're beautiful Sango-chan....join the mother's club," she points at her daughter from afar.

She can see her daughter pointing at one of memorable rides she and her uncle rode in, "Let's go on this one Uncle Houjo!"

Houjo looks at the thing and holds onto his stomach, he just ate an hour ago, "ummm....why not try out the swing?" he laughs nervously. (A/N: does anyone know what I'm saying...you know in the playground where you just sit there and someone pushes that thing to go round and you get all dizzy from it.)

Sango's face turns serious, "Kagome-chan....Inuyasha told us...everything." She was waiting for her do to something, anything...like her eyes turning red or something, Sesshoumaru always did that when he's really mad, but Kagome only kept quiet.

'They all know....well I did tell Inuyasha he's no Fort Knox when it comes to keeping secret.' She nods in understanding, "This is Inuyasha I guess...just please....don't tell _you-know-who_."

"Our lips are sealed," Sango makes a zipper-like motion to her mouth. "No one is gonna say anything to a specific work-aholic am I right?" she turns and looks at Rin who sticks her pinky fingers out.

"Pinky promise okay!" They can't blame her, she adores her Sesshoumaru-sama, and it's hard to keep secrets from someone like him. Especially since she lives with him. "I won't do anything to drive you away Kagome-chan...even if it means lying to Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Great! No one opens their mouth...or else they'll feel the wrath of an emotionally unstable pregnat woman!" Sango laughs in triump and everyone looks at her with fear. _That_ is something no one wants to face, Sango angry without a bulging belly is already a scary sight, add 20lbs with raging hormones and you're messing with someone not even the Great Sesshoumaru wants to deal with.

"So...where is Miroku, I assume the father should be here supporting the wife."

"Hey...why are you so sure he's the father?"

"Come on! The spark was there...wait no correction: it was a thunder bolt! Everyone knew you two would get together."

Sango doesn't reply, she folds her arm and looks away, "he's out getting me some nachos...I've been craving them lately." Kagome can just picture it now, Miroku in the busy streets of Tokyo (A/N: they live in Tokyo, I just decided...sorry.) looking for a Taco Bell. The poor guy.

"Neesan...can we play with your daughter?" asks the kitsune.

"Sure go ahead...again, lips closed about _you-know-who_," the two children winks.

"Okay...no mention of work-aholic annonymous." adds the kitsune. "Come on Rin, betcha I can get there faster than you!"

"No duh genius, you're a demon!" she runs after the red head.

> > > >

An hour passed already Shippou and Rin are exhausted. They ran around the entire park basically, Houjo had to excuse himself for fear of him over-exerting his heart. Kagome's daughter on the other hand is still energetic, she's having fun and this is the first time she actually played with other kids.

Sango and Kagome are talking about life and pregnancy when they heard some strage music. Both stares at eachother when Sango remembers that it was her cellphone, she checks the caller ID to see that it's Sesshoumaru, oh dear. She smiles at Kagome, "can you excuse me for just one minute Kagome...this is a private call," she answers the phone not even giving the demon on the other line a chance to talk first. "Dr. Shimatsu! You have the results to my test!" she practically yells out, she covers her phone with her hand and looks at Kagome with a smile, "Kagome-chan just a second please," and walks off.

Kagome understands and gets up, heading to the playground to play with her daughter who is currently on the swing going unsually high. "HOUJO! NOT TOO HIGH!!" she screams, fearing that at any momment her poor little daughter will be catapulted off the air.

Sango checks to see if her friend is paying attention to her call and sees that she was too busy worrying over her daughter. "Pick the best time buddy!" she hisses.

"Is she still there?"

"Yes, but she's leaving pretty soon. Take my advice: **don't mess this up!** We're leaving in 20 minutes got that."

Sesshoumaru didn't hear a word she said, he was too busy trying to listen to anything that's going on in the background. He could hear the faint voice of Kagome yelling something about someone not having wings to fly in case she flies of the swing, the kitsune, Rin, another child and a male, whom he's never met and is with Kagome right now. "Who is with her?"

"Are you even paying attention!"

"_Who_ is with her?!" he's getting a bit impatient.

'My, my aren't we the jealous type,' Sango smirks, "you wanna find out, get over here then! I'm not gonna tell you, you got 20 minutes Sesshoumaru 20 mi-" and the dial tone, he's gone. Sango stares at her phone wishing it was Sesshoumaru so that she can wring his neck. He has a habit of doing that.

> > > >

Sundown, and everyone is heading home, Sango is worrying,** 'WHERE THE HELL IS HE!!!' **Sesshoumaru has yet to make an appearance, she's beginning to think that maybe he...chickened out? Although that's highly unlikely. Just then she hears a resounding slap, she know's exactly who was in the recieving end of that painful slap.

"You never change do you houshi!" Kagome screeches, "you're married and you're gonna have a kid soon and you're still going at it!"

"There was a dust on the back of your coat, I merely brushed it off," Miroku explains while rubbing his aching red swollen cheek.

Sango drags her husband, along with Shippou and Rin, "come on now, let's get these two home. Inuyasha's going to worry when we don't get Shippou back at the shrine on time, " it may sound weird, maybe even insane but Inuyasha is one over-protective father. He pretends that he doesn't care as much about his adopted son but deep inside everyone knew that he loves the kid and cares for him. He already had doubts about leaving the kitsune in the hands of a perverted monk, _"if I see him display anything that's remotely related to you and you're lechery...I.Will.Kill.You." _That was his threat the first time he left Shippou in the houshi's care, which was understandable. "Kagome-chan, why don' t we do this again...does tomorrow sound good to you?"

"Sure," Kagome replies, "maybe a bit earlier so we can have lunch. Let's invite Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"Okay then, we'll have lunch at 12...then we can come back here in the park so the kids can play at around 4...is that good?" Kagome nods, "Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow!" The four leaves, Shippou a bit hesitant since he loves her big sister soo much. Kagome can hear Sango murmuring something about being late and how's she's starving again.

Once they are out of earshot Kagome sits next to Houjo on the bench. She leans her head to his shoulder and sighs, "I've missed them..." she closes her eyes and breathes in slowly. "I've been gone for two years Houjo," she opens her eyes and looks up at him, gently cradling her daughter who's fallen asleep. "Soo much has changed. I've missed a lot..."

Houjo puts his free arm around her and squeezes her for comfort, "what matters is that you're here, what's past is the past, you can't change it." He rubs her arm the pats it.

"You know...you're a good father," she whispers.

"And you are a great mother," he replies.

Kagome didn't respond, but instead nestles her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes once again. Everything that happened today was making her feel guilty about the decision she made, about running away. She missed her best friend's wedding, something she swore she would be there to see, just to prove her point that the houshi is ment for Sango. Shippou and Rin grew so much, Rin's growing up into a beatiful young lady and Shippou, Shippou is showing more and more of Inuyasha's brash characteristics. Inuyasha and Kikyo, they're engaged now and she wasn't there to see him propose or anything. Can anything else make her feel worse?

She just had to ask. That aura, that strong familiar aura, there's no denying who it belongs to...it's him.

Her eyes shot open, taking a quick breath she looks straight ahead to see a tall shadowed figure, golden eyes staring right at her. She places her hand on top of Houjo, "Houjo...can you go on ahead and take her with you. I'll just catch up."

Houjo immediately knew the reason when he saw the man walking up to them. The silver hair, gold eyes, it didn't take a rocket scientist who this guy is. "We'll be back at home." He get's up, along with Kagome, arranging the load in his arms. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he whispers.

Whispering's useless in this case. "I'll be fine...really...you don't need to wait for me." She says with pleading eyes. His jaw tightens, he stares at her for a while. He was having mix feelings about this, he wants to protect to let her know that someone's there for her , but at the same time this confrontation might help her get some closure. Making up his mind he said his goodbye and walks off.

Sesshoumaru notices the little girl in the man's carrying, the child is Kagome's. He then changes his sight and looks at Kagome, who's walking slowly up to him. She never changed, she's till beautiful, although her eyes are not as lively as they were before.

She stops a few feet away from him, "How are you?" she asks timidly.

"Well...and you?"

"I've been better..." her lips twitch, she tried to smile but she can't seem to bring herself to do it, even if it was fake. "How did you..."

"My brother..." he answers. She makes a little _'oh'_ with her mouth and looks down at the ground. Inside she was seething, **'THAT INUYASHA!! **I'm sure Kikyo won't notice his dissapearance on their wedding day.' "The child?"

She was brought out of her thought when she heard his deep voice. Kagome looks at him to see that he's looking off to the direction of where Houjo and her daughter was, "is my own..."

"I see...and the ningen?"

Kagome's taken back from that question. Her anger only grew, their first encounter in two years and he's jealous. Did he really think that she would just throw herself at any man and bear his child so quickly? This was all his fault to begin with, why is he the one doubting her, she should be doing all the questioning! In that moment Kagome lost all sorts of reasoning, she was here to inform Sesshoumaru of their child, but all she could think of is how much he had hurt her. She will inflict the damage this time! She stops to think of what she was aboutto do, she couldn't do that...epecially since her daughter's life is a part of this. She decides that maybe telling him the whole truth right now, might not be the perfect time. "The father my daughter has grown to love, " she answers steadily, she was merely twisting the truth not entirely lying.

"You left without notice. " he finally lets out.

"So did you."

This is not geting him anywhere, "Why did you come back then?"

Those words are sent to her to damage her, did he really change that much, did he not even care about her anymore? It was like meeting him for the first time again, the old Sesshoumaru who was always closed off, never allowing anyone to know who he really is. Her eyes are beginning to blur, she doesn't want to cry, not in front of him especially. "I just want my daughter to be closer to her family."She looks at him and he is not even looking at her, his eyes are closed. "I have to go...it's late, she'll be looking for me." She turns around and begins to walk away.

"Her aura is strong...too strong for a child her age."

She didn't even look back, it will only bring more grief to her heart. "The demon blood is strong," she whispers.

------------------------------

Yeah I know it took me quiet a while, but look it's longer than any chapters I've written so far. I'm quite proud of myself actually. Okay I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter...actually in any chapters. I only have Wordpad right now, so sorry no ABC check, my comp doesn't have Microsoft word, well it did...but it got taken out when my computer had a virus. Sorry...I'm babbling, bad habit.

Well what do you all think? Please review!

Thanks to:

**Yhi, Kagome 21, Skitzoflame, mysticalwings, Saphire Dragon, INUGIRL, The Dark Angel of Hell, Tokia, Apri-Chan, AnimeMoonlightGoddes, BurningDawn15, ****light-angel-girl8, LadyAkina, horse-crazy-gurl, TheHellChild, amanda, babi3 kitsun388, Mistress Hime **(whom I'm very thankful for, cause she added me to her C2 staff...also to the staff members thank you!)**, fallenangel, ShadowDragonBaby, kairinu**

You've all inspired me to get my ass up and write more. Again please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: last time I'm gonna say this, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! ::sobs hysterically::**

**A/N:** Anyone willing to help me out with a title for the story that happened before _Distance_? If you wanna know the summary for it just go to my bio page and it's somewhere in there. I'm getting nothing...Distance I got from a song by Utada Hikaru, called _Final Distance_, it's more happy version is called _Distance_ and my story is not really happy poppy and I didn't really want to name my story _Final Distance_. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah a title for my next story, yes...any suggestions are appreciated.

Now...ON WITH THE STORY! ::maniacal laugh::

The beginning is in _italics_ cause it's all a flashback (I didn't feel like using my format.)

**Chapter 5:**

_**Two years ago:**_

_She woke up in a large comfortable bed, the feel of the smooth silk sheets on her skin was heavenly along with the added fat of downy pillows, 'This is heaven,' she thought. Stretching her sore body she lazily opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. It was dark but her keen eyesight changes to the lack of light. From what she can see the room looks simple yet elegant, the walls bare, save for the black curtains that are currently covering the windows, blocking the sun from entering the room. In the corner was a desk, papers littered it surface. Everything was either black or white, the bed she's occupied are filled with white pillows, and the sheets black. "This definitely is Sesshoumaru's room," she giggled. Like groundbreaking news, images of what had happened last night hit her._

_She came over to congratulate his new branch in America. She remembered him opening his present and the barely noticeable shock look in his face when he saw what it was. With his two fingers he picked up the heart shaped boxers as if it was a foreign object to him. He gave her an inquisitive look and with a perfectly shaped raised brow asked, "What reasons do you have for giving me such...clothing?" _

_She giggled and with mirthful sapphire eyes answered as truthfully as she can, "I think it suits you." _

_"So you have often imagined this Sesshoumaru in his undergarments?" _(Hell, I do!)_ Her cheeked flared red from embarrasment, 'Trust Sango when she said to be bold and daring!' she was about to come up with some witty comeback when she was stopped by his lips on top of hers. After that the next thing she knew was that she was on his bed, half naked with Sesshoumaru on top of her. _

_The blush came back full force as she gripped the sheets and covered herself up. The passion, the heat, the lust...'It was more than that,' she retorted as she brought a pillow closer for her to hug. She didn't want to think of that, that four letter word...love. But this feeling, it's different, it's new, and it's something she wants to feel for the rest of her immortal life._

_Slowly getting up with the sheets wrapped around her she walked around his flat in search of him. She checked every room, he's not there. "Maybe he went out", she dialed his cellphone, no answer. 'The doujo?' trying another number she heard the other line pick up. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Inuyasha...is Sesshoumaru there?" she asked timidly, hoping that he doesn't know where she's calling from._

_"Nope, try his work." _

_"Thanks," she hung up and dialed the number to his work. His secretary answered, she's met the toad-youkai briefly once before._

_"Yes?"_

_"Jaken, is Sesshoumaru there?"_

_"What are you doing calling this number! Sesshoumaru-sama is not here and can not be bothered by some wench!" he squaked. _

_She's beginning to loose her patience for this particular youkai, "Just tell me where he is!" _

_"This Jaken can not give out such private information," and hung up. _

_He didn't know either, she's becoming more worried about his dissapearance, her breathing becoming more quicker.He's gone, he left her, 'Where could he possibly gone!' her mind screamed.'Okay...calm down Kagome...maybe he had an emergency meeting and didn't have time to tell anyone.'_

_Emergency meetings don't last 5 days without a single phone call or message. She sat there in the shrine under the Gonshinboku tree, watching Kikyo meditate, still waiting for something, anything from Sesshoumaru. She brought her knees to her chest, bringing her head down to cover her face. _

_A few days ago she called Sesshoumaru's cellphone to find the number disconnected. She tried his work and instead of Jaken answering, a perky feminine voice answered._

_"Masaru corportaion how can I help you?" _

_"Yes, I'd like to know if Sesshouamru is there?" _

_"Sesshoumaru-sama is currently away dealing with some important matters right now." the girl on the phone paused. "He can not be bothered at this moment," she said slowly, as if she's reading it from a piece of paper. _

_"There must be some way I can reach him?" she asked with a slight plea in her voice._

_"Well he did give me a list of certain individuals that can leave him a message. Can I please get your name?"_

_"Kagome...Higurashi, Kagome. It's very important."_

_"Higurashi, Kagome..." The girl hummed as she looked down the list of names. "I'm sorry, your name is not on the list. Perhaps when he returns-" _

_"Do you know when he'll be back?" she interrupted._

_"Well...hmm...actually he never said," she laughed, "is there anything else I can help you with miss?"_

_Kagome's hand shook, "No...thank you," and puts the phone down. The tears she's been holding back fell one by one, as she stared at the phone. Now she know's that he's definitely gone, he disconnected his cellphone, he didn't even put her in that list , isn't she important to him?! Obviously not...._

_About a week passed and there was still no word from Sesshouamru. Inuyasha told her that there's nothing to worry about, "Even I'm not on the list and I'm his brother," he laughed. That didn't make things better for Kagome. _

_What could she have possible done to drive him away? She found herself asking that question over and over again. It's because of that night, it was all a mistake. She was just someone that Sesshoumaru thought of as a one time fling.Someone he can dump off the next day in favor of something new. "I'm so blind...so stupid to think that he could possible have the same feelings for me," she whispered to no one, while she cried in bed._

_Everyone thought that she was a little bit worried that Sesshoumaru's been gone, but then after what Inuyasha said they all assumed that she's better now. She played the part of the happy care-free Kagome. She joined in on all of Sango's activities, meditated with Kikyo and Miroku, played with the children, even had a few spar of words with Inuyasha. Everyone thought that there was nothing wrong. But in the dead of the night, she laid in her bed crying. The pain was unbearable, he ripped her heart from her, and she watched him squeeze the life out of it. _

_She was afraid this would happen, afraid of falling in love, infact she didn't want to fall in love. When the news came that her father was not returning from the war, everyone was devastated, most especially her mother. Kagome was the one to take care of her mother, she watched her cry every night, the pain in her eyes it was unberable to look at. A part of her mother died that day, the part that died along with her father. Kagome didn't want to go through that._

_And so she refused to be tied down to a man, figuring that they only bring pain to their loved ones, but years passed and she took into account the families she's met. They are happy, like her family was even after the death of her father. They manage to move on in his memory and live a life as much as normal can get. Although her mother never became the same, she can tell that she's a lot better now. 'Maybe I'd find happniess with a family of my own," she pondered. _

_She never gave that much of a thought until **he** came along. At first she hated him, with a passion, his arrogance, his insults, his ego. But the hatred passion grew into something more, they became aqquintances, to friends, to what she believed to be more, it was all a lie now. _

_So here she was crying her eyes out, her heart aching to be relived of the pain. This was how her mother was, she thought. Only her mother knew that her father loved her, that if it wasn't for the war and his death he would be by her mother's side right now. In Kagome's case the man she's crying about, the man who caused her pain, only saw her as an infatuation. He left, without a word to make sure that she can get the message the she was unwanted._

_She wanted to leave, to get away from the place that reminded her so much of him. What about her family and friends? She's been gone long enough, she rarely stayed in one place for a long time, her family doesn't get to see her that often and now was her chance to make it up to them. No, she'll stay, she'll be brave and show him that she can't be weakend that easily. 'My family and friends are all the support that I'll need.'_

_Days later Kagome noticed that she's been having a weak stomach. Anything she ate made her sick, her nose, as sensitive as it is, can pick up the slightest foul odor. _

_When she told of her problems to Sango she only joked, "Maybe you're pregnant," she laughed while nudging her friend. Kagome laughed along but the idea made her worry._

_So she wanted to make sure, the gestation period of a demon is fairly different from humans, demon embryo's develop much faster. This means that for Kagome, she can find out if she is indeed pregnant at a much earlier date than humans. So she peed in a stick and the results came out positive. She's bearing Sesshoumaru's pup, anxiety turned to panic, she's pregnant.''What the hell am I gonna do!' her mind screamed. _

_Suddenly the idea of leaving was becoming more and more enticing. She can start a new life with her child, besides when news spreads then more problems will come. Her family and friends will have to adjust to her state of condition, 'I'll only be a bother,' troubling others is the last thing she wants to happen. Leaving was the best choice. _

_**Present time:**_

Sesshoumaru swirled the cup of dark liquid, amber eyes staring intently at the glass of alcohol willing that is can somehow make the aching pain in his head to dissapear. In a flash of movement he gulps the liquid whole, slamming the glass on his desk. He was about to poor himself another one when he realized that he finished the whole bottle.

Sighing he looks out the window of his luxurious penthouse at the sleeping city. "Baka" he whispered.

The look in her eyes when she saw him at the park tonight, it exudes fear, fear of him. 'Why not,' he told himself, 'after the sudden dissapearance, you were lucky the girl even talked to you.'

True, what he did was very foolish, but at the same time his reasons were for her own good. To him it was a wise decision, but he never knew what it may result to in the future. Just seeing her in someone else's embrace, somewhere deep inside he felt the pang of remorse.

'You said it yourself that any results your actions may cause, you wouldn't care. Her well being was all that mattered' But she didn't look all right, he can see it in her eyes, she was fighting a battle and she didn't know which side she's on, she looked confused, lost, distraught with grief.

_"You left without notice...."_

_"So did you."_

He recalled the conversation between them, her appearance may have not changed but inside she's a distant memory of what she once was. If three years ago he asked the same question she would only take that as an offense and the battle between wits begins. Now, she turned the question around at him, to deliver the same effect: regret.

_"The child?"_

_"Is my own."_

The child was most unusual, her aura it was far too strong, her mother's blood might be strong but no demons aura that's tainted with a human's can be that powerful. Inuyasha is a perfect example, he is strong there was no doubt about that, but the underlying human side of him is still there, hidden in the eyes of everyone but visible in his aura.

There's something Kagome failed to tell him something very significant not only to her but to him. That child is the answer, he just can't quite make himself believe Kagome when she said that the nigen is the child's father.

He get's up, he knows someone who can give him some answers, picking up the phone he dialed a number. After what felt like a millenia the other line answered. "Who the hell would call someone at this time of the night?!" the irritated voice growled.

"I need answers," Sesshoumaru said trying to keep a steady voice.

"Give me a fucking break Sesshoumaru..." the hanyou sighed when he found out the identity of the caller. He sat up and rested his head on the wall, "what do you want?"

"I saw her, and she has a child with her."

The hanyou was now fully awake, 'Ah hell! Kagome's gonna kill me now. Okay all I have to do is think of the right things to say,' one slip up and he won't live to see another day. "So you met my niece?" 'Damn! That was really good Inuyasha, you just shortened your life by 20 years!' "By that I mean my future niece, when Kikyo and I get married, you know since Kikyo's related to her and-"

"Cease you incessant ranting and give me the answers I demand!" he slamed his palm on his desk, first thing he's going to do tomorrow is to replace said desk from all the abuse it recieved, that is if remembers from the hangover he's sure to get.

"Okay! Okay!" he can breathe a little easier now, Sesshoumaru's drunk he must be if he didn't notice his little slip up there. "What do you wanna know about the kid?"

"She mentioned the ningen with her is the father...is that true?"

'What? Why would Kagome say anything like oh....okay.' He remembered her little speech about picking _"the right time"_. He scratched his head, "Well from what I see...I think so yeah. Why? You doubt her?" 'Or noticed the silver hair and gold eyes our family is famously know for?'

"Is she lying to me? Do you know more than what you divulged?"

"Sesshoumaru, what reasons would I have to lie to you? What reasons does Kagome have to lie to you?" As soon as he said that Sesshoumaru hung up. "Not even a goodbye...bastard," he was about to go back to sleep when the words he just said to his brother finally sank in, and for the umpteenth time he cursed, "SHIT!!"

Kikyo stirred from her sleep, "what's wrong Inuyasha?" she brought her head to look at him through sleep ladened eyes.

"Nothing..." Kikyo laid back down to sleep, Inuyasha follwed but opened worried amber eyes to look up at the ceiling."Hey Kikyo?"

"Hn?" she mumbled.

"If anything happens to me, you'd avenge my death...right?"

----------------------------

Well this chapter showed what happened two years ago...without giving too much I hope. Not a lot going on, cept a little brother interaction going on. Yeah yeah Sesshoumaru is kinda dumb in this chapter, but keep in mind...he's drunk. As for on the guy was awakened from his sleep just to be bothered...no one's thinking right in that situation.

**Thanks to:**

**confused dolphin, kawaiiplum, horse-crazy-gurl, InuFairy77, storywriter10791, BurningDawn15, Apri-Chan**

**Skitzoflame: **yeah it's a prequel, if you wanna know the summary it's in my bio page. I plan to have a couple of chapters done by the time this one is complete...it's better to be a few steps ahead.

**Misviscious:** Yay my story is in!! ::victory dance:: Yeah Sesshoumaru is taking his time with this one. By the way your story UUP (I'll just write is as that to make it shorter) is soo good!! And I'm reading the story that was just mailed you e-mailed a couple of days ago. Your review is the longest I've recieved I think. Long reviews make me happy )

**LadyAkina:** well he doesn't want to believe Kagome's explanation, and he knows that the child can't be Houjo's but in a sense he doesn't want to belive that the child is his until he hears it from Kagome.

**Kagome21: **he can sense the strong aura...but it's explained already in the chapter and read above.

**mysticalwings: **yeah he knows on some level, with what Inuyasha just said...I'm sure i't gonna hit him...keep in mind he's drunk so he's kinda slow when it comes to picking up some stuff.

**Tokia:** I guess it's cause I introduced all the characters all at the same time...maybe...I was kinda having problems with this one too.

**Crystal Echoes: **Haha, thanks that was a motivator lol.

**Okay, you read the chapter now...please, pretty please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...if I did there would be a lot of things that I would_** **_change...a lot._**

**A/N: **I would like to apologize for my lateness, class is back and it's hard juggling classwork (which I have now :gasp:), three days of clinicals besides the usual two, and working on a fanfiction. Plus I'm having a little writers block...I know how it's gonna end, I'm just having a little problem getting there. Just lately my internet decided to be an ass and stopped working, so pick any of the excuses you deem acceptable for my tardiness.

"blah" - talking

'blah' - thoughts

> > > > change in scene

>>>> flashback and end of it

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

**"INUYASHA" **Immediately the hanyou's ears stood up from the bellows of the demoness whom he knew he would soon face the wrath of. The other two men, Miroku and Houjo, cringed at the sound of her loud screeching voice. "Someone's gonna get it" they both said in a sing-song manner, and they're looking at the guy who's at the recieving end.

Just then the door flew open the sunglight bursting in, obscuring the face of the intruder but showed her shapely figure. Inuyasha stood with determination, he won't go down without a fight. "What do y-"

"Sit" she yelled at the same time gesturing for him to sit down with her finger. At the command the hanyou sat without question, mouth closed shut.

Kikyo and Sango were the other two spectators of the current situation. Both were in the kitchen preparing lunch. They watched as the hanyou followed Kagome's command"Wish I could do that" the miko said voicing her thoughts out loud.

Kagome only stared at him in anger, for the second time this morning Inuyasha was in her _people that needs to get smacked _list. As soon as Kagome reached the top of those shrine steps Inuyasha was in her line of sight with a nervous smile on his face. He told her early on about his little 'slip-up' concerning Sesshoumaru. Without even saying two words Inuyasha recieved a smack in the head and from the resounding echo that can be heard for miles Kagome didn't hold back. It was definetly a good thing the kids were already playing at the back of the shrine.

He had yet to recover from that injury and already he's about to recieve another one. Within a blink of an eye she held a round pink jewel in front of his face. "Can you explain to me why I saw the children playing with this as if it were a marble" She stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"It's only a stupid jewel" he countered, arms crossed added with his signature 'feh.'

"A. Stupid. Jewel" she repeated gritting her canines"Do you even know what this is! What it represents" She was answered with a dumbstruck face and a shrug. Kagome threw her ams up as if she's given up.

"It's a shikon jewel...but you said that it's safe so what's the big deal" He looked at both Kagome and Kikyo who just glared at him.

Kagome sighed and looked at Kikyo then back at Inuyasha. "My theory of Kikyo's attraction to your looks, rather than your 'winning personality'" she made a little quotation mark gesture"is beginning to be more of a fact" she grumbled, rubbing her forehead of the growing headache.

Inuyasha paused, thinking of what she said but put the thought aside. "You said it's useless, it's not like it's dangerous or anything" the hanyou commented.

Kikyo moved out of the kitchen and in the middle of the living room. She stopped in between of her fiance and Kagome, to prevent the demoness from inflicting anymore damage to the already hurting hanyou"Inuyasha just because you can't _feel_ it's power does not mean it's useless. It's power is mearly locked away to the point that it can't be used by anyone. My ancestors made sure that it was protected as soon as Midoriko and Kaede subdued the jewels abilities so that the troubles it caused won't happen again. It's still important, especially to my family, it signifies my ancestors, as well as our" she looked at Kagome"lineage of possesing such strong spiritual abilities."

All audience nodded their head at the miko's brief family history. Houjo raised his hand, he felt as if he was in college class again"So you still protect it because it's powers can still be unlocked"

"No..." Kagome scoffed"Midoriko and Kaede was the one who subdued it, they made sure it stayed that way. They might be hanyou's but their miko powers are very strong individually...imagine their powers combined."

"It is most fortunate, the shikon no tama is a powerful jewel able to grant one's wishes, increase the power of whomever may possess it, and corrupt the minds of those not pure. I'd hate to die protecting that jewel." Kikyo added.

"Yeah, but there's no chances of that happening" Kagome assured everyone" We guard the jewel to ensure it's safety, I mean can you imagine if the shards are shattered this jewel is priceless, one of a kind. I'm sorry for the individuals who'd have to put it all together." All envisioned what Kagome had just said and shuddered at the thought, walking around looking for tiny shards of jewels and piecing them together.They'd hate to see themselves in that situation.

All this was just making Sango very hungry, plus she's eating for two now ."All right enough of this little family history lesson I'm hungry...and it won't be my fault if there's no food left, remember: first come, first serve" After anouncing she hurried to the kitchen while the others finally got the message and rushed after her as well.

Lunch was un-eventful, Inuyasha was still nursing his throbbing head from the blow he had recieved from Kagome earlier that morning. Miroku noticed and sat next to him with Houjo alongside. "Inuyasha" the houshi began"If you need help I have some old family home remedies that can cure whatever may ail you...even that headache of yours" he pointed at the throbbing red lump situated on the top of Inuyasha's cranium.

"Home remedies? Give me a break..." Houjo said with concern, he paused and scratched his chin. "I say go down the pharmacy, buy some painkillers, and you're done" he snapped his fingers almost as if to demonstrate the quickness of the effect of the drug. "Always does the trick for me."

"Nah, it's nothing" the hanyou rubbed his head. "It'll be gone in a few...doesn't hurt anyway" he lied it still hurts like hell. 'Geez...the wench's been working out or something.'

Outside the children paid no heed to the commotion within the house, with the _'pink marble thingy'_ gone Shippou and Rin decided to get more acquianted with their new friend. "So...you're an inu youkai huh" Rin asked while circling the little girl almost as if she was being interrogated.

"Uh-huh" the little girl nodded her head, trying her best to keep up with Rin"Mama is too" she smiled, proud of her bloodline."What kind of youkais are you two"

"Who...me, a demon" Rin gasped, fingers pointing at herself, she shook her head"No, I'm a ningen...but Shippou-chan is."

The little girl stared at Shippou silently asking the same question. Shippou puffed his chest"I'm a kitsune" The two girls giggled at his action. "When I grow up I'm gonna be strong, just like Inuyasha"

"He's not that strong, he's a hanyou" Rin commented.

"What's a hanyou, and why isn't Uncle Inuyasha that strong" The girl looked around to see if anyone else can hear her"Is it a disease" she whispered.

The two older children only stared at her then began laughing"It's not a disease! Inuyasha-sama is half ningen, half youkai because his mama is a human and his papa is an inu-youkai. That's why he's not that strong." She then looks at Shippou"he's not as strong as Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin stuck out her tounge, Shippou did as well to retaliate"he's a taiyoukai, he's the strongest"

"Who's Sesshoumaru-sama" The girl asked, the two forgot that she was there, lost in the battle between who's idol is better than who.

"Uh...er...Sesshoumaru-sama...is er...Inuyasha's half-brother." Shippou explained, he scratched his head and begged kami that the girl's curiosity would be appeased.

"That means he's my uncle too" It's not. Rin looked at Shippou as he struggled to find the right suitable words to say to the kid to make it sound like he's not lying.

"He's related to you..."Rin said, the two laughed nervously, their eyes darted back to eachother. She thought that hiding a little secret from her Sesshoumaru-sama was hard. He had asked her about Kagome, the child, and the man with them, mostly about the man. All Rin could say is _"I don't know, she didn't tell me."_ smiled then excused herself because she needed to use the bathroom. Now she finds it harder to keep the secret of the girl's father's identity from the girl herself. It felt wrong to lie to someone that young, innocent, and cute. 'When this is all done...I'm asking Kagome-chan for a garden...with lots of flowers, I'm too young to be this stressed,' she felt like her Sesshoumaru-sama when he was at home dealing with his paperworks.

The little girled laughed"He sounds cool, I wanna meet him"

The girls were setting up a pic-nic basket, Sango came up with the idea. Since they were all going to the park she thought it was best to bring some snacks for all of them to eat"The children can get hungry and dehydrated while playing" she reasoned, but all knew that the food was to benefit her and her ever growing appetite.

"I'm afraid we are out of drinks and fruits" Kikyou announced after raiding her pantry and fridge. She always has a full stock of food

but with Shippou and Inuyasha she can rest assure that everything will be gone. Sango whined, fruits were her absolute favorite, among many others. "I guess I'll go to the store." Kikyo sighed, after seeing the look on the soon-to-be-mother's face.

Sango's face lit up, going to the store means she can pick other food besides something to drink and an assortment of fruits. "Can you get some chips and dips, maybe order some sushi, get some rice crackers, ooohh and I'd love it if you can get some milk tea"

Kagome stared at her with disbelief"you just had lunch...are you sure you're not having twins...quadruplets" Sango just glared at her then stuck out her tounge. "I'll get the stuff Kikyo, with Sango's growing request I don't think you'll be strong enough to cary any of it... just set up the stuff at the same place we met yesterday okay. I'll meet you there in an hour."

**> > > > :the supermarket:**

The grocery cart was filled to the max, most, if not all, were Sango's request. Kagome was a little mad that she didn't bring Inuyasha along. She remembered the time when she, Kikyo, and Inuyasha would go and get groceries, Inuyasha would often buy boxes of ramens along with other junk food he can think of. The girls were fine with that, as long as he would carry everything he bought home, now Kagome stared at the cart, thinking of ways to carry it all to the park. "Do we really need all these food" She asked mainly herself, she decided to check the list she just remembered she had stuffed in her bag. Feeling for the crumpled piece of paper she careless pushed in her bag, among other things, she felt a smooth round glass ball. Making sure that what she felt was what she thought it was she took it out, the shikon no tama was in her hands innocently staring at her as if to say _"you forgot all about me didn't you."_

She did, in fact, forget all about the priceless jewel. With all the commotion and Sango's declaration of eating all the food, Kagome threw the jewel in her bag making a mental note to put it back in it's case when they're about to leave. Offcourse as soon as someone starts a conversation with Kagome she instantly forgets such reminders until it was too late. In this case it wasn't, lucky her, she could just go back up the steps of the shrine, a small detour, and rush to the park along with the many bags of foods she has in tow.

_>>>> flashback_

_"No, no more training I'm done, I'm tired, I don't need to do this anymore" she grabbed her bag and slowly ascend the shrine steps._

_"You refuse to train because you know you are failing." _

_Kagome stared at the silver haired youkai in disbelief. "You're soo full of it Sesshoumaru! I did this for Kikyo, now she has Inuyasha to protect her she doesn't need me as her bodyguard.I don't need to train anymore, it's useless now." She continued her trudge, determined to ignore Sesshoumaru and his insults for once. _

_He smirked, reveling in the way small statemets can always irritate her"And what about you? Will you take the same path as your human relation...seek shelter in the arms of a mate-to-be, that ookami." _

_She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around, once again he caused something within her to come to life, the spitfire that demands she strike back. "Kouga can protect me if he wishes to, but I **don't** need to hide behind someone's back, I can take care of myself." One perfectly shaped brow raised"What now"_

_"So you do not deny that the wolf prince will be your mate" Her whole faced turned red and she immediately covered the shocked look evident in her face. "From what I observed you are lacking in your skills to defend yourself let alone retaliate.How can you be sure that you are well equipped of defending yourself" _

_"Kouga is NOT my MATE" She fumed, ignoring the steps she took and opted to jump landing right in front of Sesshoumaru. "Fighting is not for me! I didn't want to do this in the first place, I just wanted to protect Kikyo.I don't want to be some barbaric, uncaring, arrogant, youkai who fights for his own pride"_

_His face turned serious"I fight because everyday my life, as well as those around me are always at a risk, just like any other demons out there. There isn't anything different from me than the rest...your lover, Inuyasha, even your father...they are well versed in proper combat." He watched as her sapphire eyes darkened from the metion of her father. "We risk our life for those we hold dear. What about you Kagome...what would you do if I say that we have a family, said family is at stake and I'm not there...what would you do? Would you cry? Beg for mercy, which I can gurantee you they will show none. What would you do" _

_She remained quiet and stared at him looking for an answer she knew but just can't seem to say herself. "Fight Kagome...fight to save them...the same I would do...it's not a meaningless action, fighting has it's purpose. It's for honor, for glory, for streght, for security."_

_Her eyes began to sparkle from the unshed tears, her whole demenour changed as she smiled at him. He just looked at her with confusion, as she began to laugh followed by a sniff. "Who said anything about us having a family"_

_The womans ability to change emotions so quickly, as well as her inability to stay in one subject never ceases to amaze him. "I merely used that as an example, starting a family, even so much as a relationship with you will drive me to the brink of insanity and beyond." He answered straight forwardly. _

_She scoffed after hearing the remark"Yeah, like you're any better...can you imagine what our pups will look like" She furrowed her brows and frowned"Just like this...and they would refer to themselves in third person all the time" she laughed._

_"Or...they would talk non-stop and trip on any objects imaginable regardless it's size" he responded. "Although I'm sure you and the ookami will have pups that are...tolerable, to say the least." _

_Her mouth gaped"Kouga is not my MATE" She ran after him and grabbed his hand, he was shocked by the gesture as she made her way to look at him. "I'll continue training" she smiled. "Beside... I don't want "our family" to be defenseless when the youkai yakuza comes and you're not there because you're getting that surgery to remove the stick that's stuck soo far up your ass." _

_>>>> end flashback_

At the time he didn't know what drove him to insist the continuation of Kagome's training. When she informed him that she will no longer train he should have been happy, after all this was the demoness that set his world in a state of restlessness. In the beginning, he waited for the day that she would finally give up, so that he can return to his normal routine life that he nearly perfected. When the opportunity finally arose he found it unacceptable for her to just quit. He told himself that he didn't want to feel guilty or at fault if ever she was in a position where she can be in danger. As time passed the stament was more than true, he didn't want to see her get hurt, to be in pain, he wanted to know that somehow she can defend herself from any danger, he wanted her to be safe.

The irony of it all was that he was the one to deal the damage, he caused her pain. The damage was done and she couldn't defend herself, she might be prepared physically but emotionally she was wide open for the blow. That night when he saw her he can tell that she was still mending the wound he created, if only he can be there to help, but it seems too late.

Sesshoumaru stared at the shrine steps, unsure of whether he should talk to his brother and continue his investigation over a woman who finally let him go. Did she really relinquish any hope she has for him? A fool would think that she didn't, that she still would wait for his explanation and continue whatever it was they had. Then again Sesshoumaru was no fool, Kagome may be a woman of values and strong opinions, someone that can not be held down by any man, but still she is a woman with needs of her own. One that is to finally settle down and start a family. Maybe if he had looked for her, apologized, which is a feat he was determined to overcome, he would have still had a chance. He waited too long, it seems that Kagome had given up all hopes of having a happy ending with him.

"What are you doing here" The voice caugt him off-guar, this definetly was a surprise. He never thought he'd see the inuyoukai around here, then again this is a family shrine.

"Answers" he replied"to questions I am sure you can help me with." Sesshoumaru turned to meet the familiar youkai, prepared to hear whatever tounge lashing he might endure before getting to what he really wanted.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm was having soo much trouble with this chapter. By the way this chapter is not beta'd, I just want to get this out then later on I'll edit it. It's been a month now...too long for me. By the way nominations for the annual awards in A Single Sparks are up, I've already sent my nomnations, have you? (Imagine that picture with Uncle Sam with his finger pointing directly at you)

Thank you for those who read and reviewed my fics and for those who just read it:

**Skitzoflame**, **Tokia**, **Stacerue **, **BurningDawn15** (naughty mind!), **INUGIRL**, **SesshiesKamatotoGirl**, **Noacat**, **unknownmiko** (I plan to keep in past tense now), **TheHellChild**, **michelle** (I don't have a mailing list, sorry), **go drink pinesol**

**Inuyashadabest:** Well if Sesshoumaru was to have that conversation with Inuyasha in person then he can definetly tell that there's something going on, he can see their facial expression and such. Well there aren't any phone conversations in this chapter, or in the next I hope.

**Apri-Chan:** I think that reviews written by someone who is hyper at the time is the most interesting don't you think? Anything that pops in their head they write down...I probably did that more than once.

**Misviscious:** Haha, yeah I know I messed up. I have it all worked out...I think. Thank you again for the summary and title.

**Lady Akina:** Well more will be explained in the next chapter, I can't just give it to you ya know.

**ShadyMinion:** I wanna know what happens to your stories! Oooh dark and evil...I wanna know!

**mysticalwings:** Yeah, violence was ensued in this chapter lol. The poor hanyou is in loads of pain.

**Crystal Echoes:** I wanted to do the little challenge with the boxers. Next chapter will have more interactions.

**Shabopo**: Thank you! Wow...I'm getting an ego boost.

Read and Review!


	7. A Blade

**A/N:** I am very sorry that I haven't update in...:gasp: more than a month! Man...well time flies when one is being bombarded with classworks and test. I have no excuse other than I was focusing more on the Nursing aspect of my life right now. My brain is still in nursing student mode and had little to no inspiration. Actually in the beginning I was writing everything out and then I found my notebook with the original story...and found out the many changes I have done. So I tried to put it together...well so far the ending's not coming together that well, but I am dedicating at least an hour of my time every day (except Mondays) on this story so I can finally finish it.

This whole thing is a flashback, not really a chapter, it's gonna back up a part of the next chapter where you'll probably wonder "what the hell?" Not making any sense to you? That's okay cause I'm halfway awake right now and I'm probably typing nothing but crap. Anyway...if you got any question feel free to ask by: e-mail, post a review (leave your e-mail otherwise I have no way of contacting), and/or yahoo messenger (my IM name is in my bio page, you can talk to me... I won't bite lol.)

**

* * *

A Blade**

"You need to concentrate more, fighting isn't just about throwing a punch. It's about focusing on your target as well as concentrating on your strenght, to make sure that each blow you make will hit it's mark with enough power to deliver the desired effect. You need to clear your mind to be able think about each move you make and each move your opponet is making or will make." Sesshoumaru is a difficult teacher and that's an understatement, he is actually in one of his _good _moods, if ever that exist. "You're slow, everytime you make a hit you leave yourself open to any attacks, pick up the pace woman!"

Kagome growled and swung her fist as hard as she could to the left, only to hit nothing but air once again. She growled again in frustration, how can she _clear her mind_ if he's there to taunt him. 'Just one hit,' she thought, 'one hit on the face and I can die happy.' She imagined Sesshoumaru with a swollen red nose and chuckled.

"How can you protect the miko if you are just as weak? Remember you are her first line of defense...if you are dead within minutes in a battle she will be dead just as fast if not faster."

'Actually her first line of defense is her skin (oh yeah! anatomy 101 ).' She mentally retorted,"oh I love your words of encouragement! Please Sesshoumaru do continue to tell me how much I suck!" She dodged Sesshoumaru's attack and jumped back.

Sesshoumaru scowled, it's been two weeks and he saw little progress from the demoness. He rubbed his forehead, it was truly pitiful, a youkai, an inu-youkai no less, as weak as a child! Well...a child can probably do some more damage that this woman. "That's enough for today."

Kagome almost died and gone to heaven, "THANK KAMI! I'M FREE!" She laughed and jumped around the doujo. She ran to the bench to retrieve her towel and ran past Sesshoumaru but stopped as she noticed the demon who's mind is focused on something. She took a step back and stood on her tippy toes to see over the tall demon's shoulder. What she saw was a blade in a glass case, "ano..Sesshoumaru what is that?" She asked.

He only sighed in reply and continued on to stare at the balde. Kagome scoffed, "well...see you tomorrow," and with one last look at Sesshoumaru continued her walk.

"Tensaiga," he whispered, it was a good thing the whole doujo was awkwardly silent, if not Kagome wouldn't had been able to hear him. She turned around and saw that he took a spot on the matted floor.

Kagome thought of the options: A) Stay and keep him company, hopefully get to know the ice prince a little bit more to make their training sessions more...bearable. Or B) Leave him alone and enjor the rest of the night with a certain pint of _Ben and Jerry's _chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, that is currently waiting for her in the freezer which beckoned her. She looked at Sesshoumaru again, sighed, and slowly approached him. "Some other time _Ben and Jerry's_," she muttured under her breath. She sat a feet away from him, "So what's this Tensaiga you're talking about? Is it like Tessaiga?"

What she recieved was a dead pan glare, "Oh-kay...not like Tessaiga then...am I the only one who's gonna do all the talking here?"

"Tensaiga is the blade I inherited from my father, just like Tessaiga it was forged from his fang." He informed her, she nodded and montioned him to continue on with his story with a 'go-on' gesture of her hands. "My father gave me the wrong fang."

"You mean Tessaiga was suppose to be yours? Was there a typo in his will or something?"

'A typo?' Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the phrase used, "no, my father knew what he wrote down."

"Then what makes you think he gave you the wrong blade?" She scratched her head then pulled her knees to her chest.

"Tessaiga is a blade capable of slaying a thousand demons in one swing. Tensaiga on the other hand is the complete opposite, it can revive the dead. I was the one to take over my father's title...a blade like Tessaiga could prove it's uses in my reign. What uses will I have for a fang that can bring the dead back to life?"

Kagome was amazed, she never heard anything about the fangs forged from the previous Inu no Taishou. All she knew is what Inuyasha told her, which, granted, wasn't really the best information one can get. _'Feh...father gave me Tessaiga, it's powerful...that baka wanted it, tried plently of times to take it from me,failed offcourse. Then got his fang locked up...the bastard.'_ No...not really that informative. "I'd pick Tensaiga," she said matter of factly.

"You pick the weak over the strong?" He replied with a raised brow.

"No, I pick the wise over the brawn. Anyone can end life, it's easy...but to reverse it, now that's impossible. Why pick a sword that can kill...any weapon can do that, when you have one capable of defying the laws of nature?" Sesshoumaru was astonished, he never looked at it from that perpective. In some ways her explanation mirrors her as a person. She chose to travel the world to learn more about everything, than practice her demonic skills and strenght. Her power lies in her intelligence and not her physical strenghts and abilities.He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her ask a question. "So why is it in that case...shouldn't it be with you like Inuyasha's?"

"No, we fought...more than I can recall, over Tessaiga. Myouga an elder that was my father's advisor had enough and consulted with another elder, a friend of my father's, Bokuseno. They decided that I was unworthy of this blade and was sealed...for how long? I do not know. My brother on the other hand can keep the Tessaiga. We later on learned of it's importance regarding the hanyou's demon blood. The blade contains it, if he looses the blade the demonic blood might be too strong, taking over him and can be fatal." She stared at him in disbelief, a blade can do all that!

"Would you have changed what you did and kept Tensaiga if given another chance?"

He closed his eyes and answered, "Yes, now I know the reasons behind my father's decision." He stood up and held out his hand to help Kagome up. "I had a blade, wanted another, and ended up with none...lesson learned far too late."

She smiled and took his hand. "Maybe not...maybe you'll get Tensaiga back someday. Plus you managed without any the fangs, so it's not that bad. Hey there are plenty of more things that's more important than those blades." She pointed at the Tensaiga.

His eyes kept on the blade, "I have everything, what else could possibly have more significance than a blade that grants another chance at life?" He turned his sights on her.

Kagome just stared at him and gaped, he did make a point. "Well...uh...I can't think of any right now but when I do I'll remind you of this moment and tell you the answer." She grinned and they walked to the exit, Sesshoumaru turned all lights off with the exception of one that beamed down at the sword in an enchanted glass case, and closed the door.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay...well that was short...not very filling either. It's probably confusing, this takes place around the time of Kagome's training. They don't know each other that much and basically have this hate/dislike/I tolerate you enough relationship.**

Oh and whoever nominated me for A single spark I would like to say THANK YOU! I was just browsing and looking at the nominees when I saw my story and I just started laughing out loud screaming "I'M NOMINATED! WHOO-HOO!" So, yes whoever you are...please lemme know so I can thank you, even though this is thanking you right now. It is such an honor and a big deal to me.

For those who reviewed again thankers!

**Shabopo** (you're talking about my story! Wow...well I love yours!), **Steph**, **Skitzoflame** (I think the flashbacks help a lot because we really don't know the whole story behind the couple), **Draco-and-Hermione22** (appreciate the comment, although I am seeing some stories that have almost the same plot nowadays), **BurningDawn15** (yes, it does make life...interesting. Well this is nothing but Sess.Kag interaction...not really fluffy romance but...eh), **Celestial Fox** (I apologized for the bad grammar, I didn't get it beta'd and I really suck when it comes to grammar and mechanics bi-langual), **INUGIRL**, **mysticalwings** (yes, stupid hanyou's and pregnant women are always a good combination lol), **The Twilight huntress**, **Crystal Echoes** (thank you), **Seishi Sairensuno**, **HaiHai**, **inufairy77**, **Redroses**, **the-evil-soup-can** (I lived in Guam too, I left the island 2001 and was there for 5 years), **iLuvFLUFFYmarshmellows**, **Anonymous**, **ShadyMinion** (you're the first to notice the chapter was a cliffhanger, you know when you're reading something and it's a cliffhanger it pisses you off soo much but when you do it...it's actually kinda fun. We're both struggling with our fic, so yay for our lack of ideas! Well next chapter is the last...:sniff sniff:), **Lt.Sonya** (I tried to make a plot that hasn't been used or at least I haven't seen used...if this was written by a better author I'm sure that it's more comprehensible and far more better...I am but a poor Nursing Student who only wanted to get her ideas out in the open)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well my dear readers this is it...the final chapter of "Distance". Sorry for the late update, I must have literally written this chapter out about five times. I dedicated at least an hour a day in writing this chapter, there were many times when I was stuck...actually a lot of times, and times when new ideas come to me and I end up re-writing everything again. I'm really sorry for the late-ness, I have no excuse for it.

For any of those who wants to read a tear-jerker and a good sess/kag one-shot then recommend: Trouble In Shangri-La's _Flowers On The Moon_. It's something entirely new and I cried like a baby lol.

And so...here it is, I hope you all like it.

Sections that is in _italics_ means it's a flashback. Border means change in scene/time/place.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: **

"My sister never had much luck with relationships, mostly because she distances herself from it. With the loss of our father my mother suffered the most and my sister was there to witness just how much pain she was in. After all that neesan kept telling herself that falling in love can only lead to more pain in the end. She made sense though...a lot of lovers lost their partners in some sort of battle, a war, a dispute, an illness...and now divorce rates are increasing." Souta couldn't help but laugh at the direction his sister's life has taken. To think, she fell victim to something she's tried to avoid all these years, talk about ironic. "Then again feelings change, as much as she wanted to believe her old saying, love, as one would say: changes everything."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet the entire time, 'love' the word is an enigma to him. Love, it was like a jar of treats one would offer their children. It promises sweet, delectable, prices, but as many knows there's always that bad piece of the batch. Sesshoumaru has fallen for that enticing bait and what he recieved is definetly the unwanted.

Yet eventhough he suffered he was still the fool that would reach in that jar, he was still in love...with Kagome. He still hoped to get the piece of happiness love had promised.

As much as he wanted to believe the pup's words there was still something, more precisely someone, that hindered him from that he desires. "Your sister, it seems, has fallen in 'love' with a ningen shortly after our time together."

Souta couldn't help but smile, the Great Taiyoukai of the West, is jealous. This isn't such a waste of his time after all. "You're right, Houjo is _quite_ the competition." He knew he was pushing it when it comes to this demon. He stood up and dusted his pants. "Sesshoumaru-sama, have you gone to the park? I heard it's a perfect day for a mother and daughter to spend some quality time together." He fished around his pocket, in search for his car keys. "I know my sister, love isn't really something she easily gives up on," and with that he took his leave.

All Sesshoumaru could hear was the 'jingle' of Souta's keys as the demon tossed it up to be caught and thrown again.

**

* * *

"Mama that was fun! I like playing with Shippou-san and Rin-chan. Mirkou-sama and Uncle Inuyasha are soo funny too!" Kagome had to laugh at her daughter. **

Poor Miroku was smacked again by Sango for his wandering eyes. Inuyasha almost chocked to death when he ate his ramen a tad bit too fast. All her daughter could do was laugh at the scene of a Miroko, who whimpered in pain while Sango glared daggers at him, and a blue Inuyasha with everyone, aside from the couple, who vigrously patted his back to try and dislodge the food from his throat. 'Yeah, that was fun.' The two giggled again at the thought of the incidence.

It wasn't that often her daughter was this happy. There was some good that came from this move. "I guess we should do this more often, what do you think?"

The little girl bobbed her head, strands of silver hair shaken loose from her braid. The child grew quiet, she stared at her mother's half way braided ebony hair. "Mama?" She asked, Kagome 'hn-ed' in response. "I want to meet Sesshoumaru-sama."

Needless to say Kagome was taken back, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't know what to do."N..nani?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I heard that he was strong, a taiyoukai. Did you know that he's Uncle Inuyasha's brother? You think he has silver hair like him?" She looked at her mother, who is, in simple terms, just dumbstruck, Kagome could only nod. "Just like me." she mused, "but I like your hair mama, it's very pretty see!" She finished the braid and showed it to her mother.

**

* * *

"Kagome!" The two looked ahead to see Houjo with a big box and a bouquet of white roses. Once he reached them he handed Kagome the flowers, "look what I got!" **

Kagome couldn't help but smell the roses, "Houjo-kun, their beautiful," she sighed. She then looked off to her side, she could have sworn she heard a growl.

Houjo felt a slight tug of his pants, he looked down and saw the brilliant blue speckled good eyes of Kagome's daughter. "Uncle Houjo, Aunt Ayumi will like these!" The little girl inspected the flowers her mother handed her.

"That's not all my dear," Houjo said in an announcer-of-a-game-show kind of way, "the flowers also comes with this!" He lifted the box with it's many holes on the side. He opened it up for the girl to peek in, she did and what came after that was a high pitch squeal.

"A KITTY!" The girl took the sleeping furball for her mother to see, it was a pretty fat kitty from the looks of it too. "Now she will definetly marry you!"

Kagome snickered, "leave it to your hakufu to spoil her with gifts. He _loves_ to bribes women so he could gain their favors," she added with a wink.

Houjo only gave both of them a hurt look, "I resent that...I always thought it was my charismatic charm that lures the ladies in. Presents are just an added bonus," he grinned.

"Sure Houjo-kun, you keep telling yourself that," she scoffed, her daughter tried to cover her laughter.

"It looks as if my present likes a certain pretty little demoness," a femine voice chimed in.

The little girl gasped at the familiar voice, she turned and saw none other than, "AUNT AYUMI!" She ran and hugged the woman who was very much happy to see her.

Ayumi smiled from the warm welcome she recieved, "my, my, you've grown last I saw you."

"That's cause I'm youkai!" The child proudly exclaimed. "The kitty is yours...and the flowers," she whispered. "I hope you like them."

"Offcourse I do," Ayumi answered, "but I think you will like this one more." She carried the girl along with the cat who managed to still stay asleep. "You want the kitty?"

The child looked a little pensive, "Mama said we can't have a pet till we're in a house. We can't have pets back at the apartment."

Ayumi just looked at the girls face, how can anyone resist that! "Kagome if it's okay the cat can stay at my house. She can just visit anytime."

"Please Mama," the child begged, she added her special whimper face to try and seal the deal.

"Don't do that...you know what that face does to me..." Kagome whined, she steeled her nerves, she won't let her daughter win this time. About five seconds passed and she couldn't resist anymore. "Fine," she couldn't help it, it was _the face_. "One of these days," Kagome pointed a finger at her daughter, the girl cheered, another victory for her and she now has a kitty.

"So...where are you two going?" Kagome asked.

"Looking for a wedding ring, weird custom I know, but I want her to have the best and what she really wants." Houjo explained, he moved to stand next to Ayumi, who let go of the child to play with the cat more, and held her hand.

Ayumi blushed, "you know any ring will do fine, but you know him...he likes to spoil me with gifts." Kagome looked at Houjo, he knew what that meant and just gave them a pained look and a smile after. "Well, we'll see you three later on." The couple left, Houjo joked about how hurt he was that she would say such things. Ayumi just playfully slapped his arm with a 'yeah right!'.

**

* * *

Kagome was jealous, not in a green eyed monster sort of jealous, she was happy for them. They mananged to keep their relationship so strong over these years. If only she could have something like that, she thought she did. She heard her daughter's laughter, she knows about him now. What else can Kagome do but to finally introduce her to her father. She approached her child, "You really want a pet huh?" The girl nodded, "well I guess I should start looking for a job so we can get a house at Kyoto or somewhere else." **

"I want to stay here..." that surprised Kagome, "I don't want to move anymore and hakufu and Aunt Ayumi are staying here. Plus Mama...you have friends and family here unlike back at Kyoto. You always work...you're happy here...I like seeing you happy Mama."

Her mother kneeled in front of her, "I don't know...cost of living is pretty high here, and this place is a bit crowded. We could always visit." She tucked the loose strands of silver hair behind her daughter's pointed ear.

Her daughter looked away and hugged the cat. Why does she always have to run away? "When hakufu and Aunt Ayumi get married they'll have a family right? A mama, a papa, their pups...and they'll be happy. Why can't we be like that?" Her daughter whispered the last part.

"You're not happy?" Kagome's voice shook, it seems they both chose the same time to confront each other about a certain Taiyoukai they miss in their life.

"I am," she stated, "you're not. You miss him don't you?"

"Yes," she breathe out, a tear unknowingly slipped down her cheek.

"He must miss you too Mama," the girl cried as she hugged her mother. "You haven't seen each other in a long time...Aunt Ayumi misses hakufu."

"It's not the same," Kagome sobbed, "it's just not that simple..."

"Kagome..." her breathe hitched and her hold on her daughter tightened a bit. She slowly released her and turned to see Sesshoumaru. "We have to talk."

She nodded her head and looked at her daughter. Gently she wiped the tears from her daughters face as well as hers. "Can you play with the kitty over there?" The girl nodded, "I'll come get you okay."

Once the girl was far from normal hearing distance Kagome remained quiet, uncertain of what to say or do.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, many things going through his mind, "why did you lie to me when I saw you with our daughter?"

Kagome eventually knew that he'll figure this out, she was lucky that at the time he was downwind so he couldn't really scent them. "I didn't lie, I never said that she wasn't your child."

"You said her father was the human, that she was of half human blood."

"I said Houjo is the father she knew...a father figure, you assumed the rest. Is this all we're going to talk about Sesshoumaru, you know already, she's your daughter." She rubbed her forehead out of frustration. "What else do you want to know? I left because I was pregnant, I was scared...I didn't want to burden my family and I didn't want to bother you anymore that I did." The tears came back once more. "The plan was to stay away from here, but I listened to that little voice that kept reassuring me that everything will be fine, but it's not. Not as long as I keep seeing you and each time I know..." 'that I can't have you,' she finished the rest to herself. She cursed her weakness, the strong youkai she prepared and work hard to be is now a weak and whimpering mess.

"I regret my actions, I was foolish..." Kagome only stared at him in confusion. "When I finally realized the mistake I've done it was all far too late...you were gone." He came close with hope that she doesn't try to back away.

"Why didn't you try to look for me?"

He reached and cupped her face with the pad of his thumb he wiped the tears away from her porcelein smooth cheeks. "One would think that if someone were to completely vanish it was because they didn't want to be found. Who would wait for someone who just left them during their most fragile state without so much as a note as to why?"

There were so many question she wanted to ask but one that needed to be answered now, "why did you do it?"

"I...was worried," he answered. "I told you before, my life and those around me are always at a risk. Being one who's of high status in the youkai community there is a constant threat that looms over my head. Rin almost died when someone accquired the information of her importance to me. What more if I had a mate? I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"But I was hurt...by you, much worse than anything anyone can do to me. You said that you'd protect me and I believed you, what made it so different?" She gently took Sesshoumaru's hands, his warm touch relaxed her like never before. She missed the feeling of such small affectionate interaction and she felt like never letting go.

Sesshoumaru wondered why he ever thought that leaving her was such a good idea. She was right he did say that he would protect her, and she knew everything there is to learn with self-defense. Why else would he have left her?

Because he never expected to fall in love, he planned his life down to the very last detail, he knew how it will go, but this was most definetly unexpected. The concept of falling in love, to actually let someone become more personally involved in his life, it was all new. He didn't know how to react or what to do,for the first time in his life he was afraid. Afraid because for once he was acting on impulse and it was far from what he's used to. "I was not prepared for what might happened between us...I feared for your safety and reasoned that once I was away from you that you would leave, and you did. You were safe from harm, because I was not around to bring it."

"You were wrong..." she sighed. "What now?"

He looked at her, at her sapphire eyes and with as much sincerity he can muster said. "This Sesshoumaru wishes for you to acknowledge the mistake that I have done, and for you to have my deepest apologies."

"I think that I've forgiven you already...a long time ago in fact, when you gave me the best gift I could ever wish for." She looked off to the distance at their child, who is currently playing with the cat. "I think it's time for the two of you to finally meet...properly."

"What is her name?"

She smiled, "I remember the doctor asking me the same question. For some reason one memory played in my mind. I found an answer to your question Sesshoumaru. You asked what could be more important than Tensaiga, a blade that can revive the dead?" She looked at him and he only gave her a questioning gaze. "How about creating life...we created life Sesshoumaru, and in honor of the fang I named her Katana. More precious than any blade...and she is yours."

It weird, to think that your daughter's name meant a blade, but somehow it fit. Katana, to Kagome it would be a constant reminder of Sesshoumaru, of what memory she held of the little, yet significant time they shared together. To Sesshoumaru he felt honored that Kagome still thought of him, that she didn't try to erase him from her life, and it truly meant a lot to him. Katana, a strong yet feminine name. "Does our child resent me...for my absense?"

"She never asked me about you, in fact tonight was the first." Sesshoumaru didn't find any comfort from that statement. "Don't take it as a bad thing, with her it's just...she's waiting for you and until then she'll be quiet and wait patiently. I don't think she got that from me...after all you've put up with me during my training. Her intelligence surpasses the capability of any demons her age...she's quite the prodigy."

**

* * *

He never thought that doing something as simple as introducing himself, to a child even, could be soo difficult. Then again this is his child, who's first two years of life he had missed. As he neared the child she paused with her activity and turned to look at him, the cat forgotten completely. Once he reached her he kneeled to better assess his daughter. **

She's beautiful, like her mother, and he cursed himself once again that he left them. "Hello," he began.

"Hi," Katana timidly responded.

"Katana," he felt a little pride once he said her name, "do you know who I am?"

She nodded her head. "I think so, I'm hoping that you're who Mama cried about everynight when she thinks I'm sleeping. I'm hoping that you're who she misses...and I hope that you're my Papa, who I miss too."

"I am," he answered, "and this Sesshoumaru misses you also."

Katana's eyes began to water as she launched her petite form at her father's arm. It felt different to be held by a father, a mother's touch is soft filled with gentle care and affection. His felt strong, like nothing bad can ever happen to her. She felt safe and comforted, like she always felt when she's with her mother. Only now she felt that missing feeling quickly being filled now that her father's gere, her family was now complete. "You didn't come for us...we missed you."

"It took a while for me to get her little one and now I wish to be a part of you life."

"You are...you always were Papa."

**

* * *

Once the introduction was over and done Sesshoumaru was determined to prove that he won't ever leave Kagome and Katana. "I forgot to tell you something Kagome," he whispered in her ears as they walked alongside eachother, their sleeping child safetly secured in Sesshoumaru's arms. Kagome only looked at him, not sure where this may head, as she played with the sleeping cat's ear. "About my intentions of salvaging whatever it is we still have left. To start over...only this time as my mate, which I now proudly declare. Without any hesitations, doubts, and fears in my mind and my heart." **

He had not even reached the end of his declaration when tears silently fell down her face. He couldn't have said it any better. She could only nod, speechless from such perfect proclamation of love. If she could hug and kiss him she would, but both pair of hands are currently full. 'My mate,' she repeated in her head.

In all honesty Kagome was prepared, or at least as prepared as she can be, to face the worst and live without him. Although each day would be harder she would rather than forcing him to stay with her. She loved him, she still does regardless of what he did to her. It was only him that could spark the fire that lay dormant in her heart, only him that could fill her thoughts. This she realized after she talked to her mother.

**

* * *

_"Kagome you will know when it's love."_ **

_"How?"_

_"Well...if months has passed and you begin to forget about him it's only a small form of infatuation. But if it's been years and still he is in your every thoughts then it's love. Your father may have moved on for centuries...but still there is not one moment when I don't think about him, I still love him...love can never let you forget."_

**

* * *

It was love...and she did not want to forget him, she wanted him to stay in her mind no matter how much it pained her. **

She was surprised that he asked for forgiveness, a proud demon like him would never do that. It shocked her that he would want to continue what they had and to be mates. "Sesshoumaru...are you sure about this?" Once an inuyoukai have marked their mating bond it was for life. They were not to part until death. She wanted to make sure that this is what he really wants, that it's not just for the sake of their child.

"I am firm with my decision Kagome, I don't care what happens as long as those that are important in my life are with me," he answered, followed by one of his rare smile to reassure her.

**

* * *

"Katana," Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru carefully laid the girl in his spare bedroom. **

The littel girl barely opened her tired eyes and yawned, her dull fangs showed. "Me and Buyou want to stay here."

"Who is this Boyou?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Buyou," she answered and move the cat closer to her. "It's his name."

The two laughed, "goodnight my child." Sesshoumaru bent to give his daughter a kiss on her forehead. "You need not worry little one... I'm here and I will never leave you or your mother again." He looked up at Kagome, "meet me at my room Kagome," and left.

"Mama," the child called out.

"Yes?"

"Are we gonna stay with Papa now?"

"Yes we are...Katana...are you happy?"

"I'm happy because now you're happy...goodnight Mama."

**

* * *

She looked at herself in front of the mirror and studied her face. Her cheeks were pink tinged and her eyes were a little red from when she cried earlier. She noticed a frame over the far left side, it was a picture of her and Sesshoumaru. She remember how she forced him to have a picture taken with her, and how she forced him to keep a copy. At that time she was still with Kouga, but if anyone saw the picture the would have thought the two to be a happy couple. Kagome's arms around Sesshoumaru's neck witha big grin and Sesshoumaru with one brow raised who couldn't help but smirk. 'He even framed it,' she smiled. **

"Kagome," she heard his voice behind her but didn't look up.

"You kept the picture all these years?" She asked.

"Yes."

She loked up and giggled, Sesshoumaru scowled. "I told you it suits you," she grinned. There he stood wearing the heart boxer's she gave him that night, and nothing else. He's perfect, she thought, those lean muscles, the tight abs! She blushed and turned around.

Sesshoumaru smirked, sure she tried to hide her embarassment, but doesn't she know that she's facing a mirror? "You remember what happened when you last said that?"

Her face was as read as a tomato, "yeah, and remember what happened _after_ that," she glared.

He came up to her and grabbed her, the sapce between them gone. "I would never do that my mate...these past two years have been hell...I never wish to suffer that again." The two kissed.

Love has finally rewarded them with that sweet promise, the price of a bright and promising future for the two and their family.

_The End_

**

* * *

A/N: I'm done! Well I had good experiences with this story. I thank all of my readers for your support...you really made writing fun for me because I know that there are some who enjoyed reading this. I can't believe it! I actually finished a story...I am known for over-extending my story plots...because I get attached, I never want it to end. **

With this I feel that it was time for it to end...I had no other routes to take...and I didn't want you all to wait longer.

Also I don't think I'll be writing 'Predestination' for reasons that you all know how it will end. The flashback has supported enough backgroud information. Plus I'm coming up with some more stories, haven't written it out yet but I have to come up with majority of the story before actually writing it down. So far I've thought up an angsty fic, and I'll try my best to make it angsty, it will be AU that's all I gotta say.

Thank you to all my dear readers and reviewers. You don't know how happy you all make me when I hear that whooshing sound yahoo messenger makes whenever I get mail and then later on finding out it's a review. I'm going to personally reply to all your reviews so don't forget to leave an e-mail address.

Don't forget to vote in A Single Spark there are lots of good stories that are nominated. Am I telling you to vote for me? Hell no, whomever you think deserves the vote then vote for them, there are tons of really talented writers out there.

It's been a good couple of months and chapters and I'm happy that at least tried to get this story and idea out.

Leunra


End file.
